El que es ajeno a los Dioses
by MiFinalPerfecto
Summary: Gohan cae dentro de un mundo parecido a un videojuego, pero pronto verá que es muy real y podría gustarle vivir ahí, hacer amigos y tal vez algo más...
1. El descenso de un aventurero

**Bueno aquí traigo otro fic relacionado a otra ruta de mi fic "el inicio de todo" también voy a decir que el primer capítulo de mis fics serán casi iguales si no es que iguales en cuestión de la llegada de Gohan a tal universo y sobre lo que le envíen sus amigos**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtitulos: ej."flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 1 el descenso de un aventurero**

Gohan se encontraba viajando atreves del portal en el que había entrado este estaba solo un poco herido, solo unas raspaduras y quemaduras leves, debido a que cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Buu este fue curado para que Buu pudiera usar todo su poder; y cuando salió de su cuerpo fue dañado un poco por la explosión que lo metió en el portal en que se encontraba.

 **Universo de los dioses descendientes Dungeon ni deai wo motomeru no wa machigatteiru darou ka (solo dire universo de Danmachi o universo de los dioses terrenales)**

En un mundo donde los dioses se han aburrido de sus vidas divinas descienden hacia el mundo terrenal, más especifico en una ciudad llamada Orario, en medio de ella se encuentra una enorme torre circular llamada babel la cual es la entrada al sitio más importante de ahí, el sitio conocido como "El Calabozo" un lugar parecido a cuevas y laberintos subterráneos con una profundidad desconocida aún por todos los habitantes de ese mundo.

Dentro del calabozo más específicamente en el llamado y desconocido por todos (hasta ahora) piso número 100, era un lugar que a pesar de ser subterráneo y ser un calabozo estaba bastante iluminado y con bastante vegetación; se estaba creando justo en medio del lugar una esfera que desprendía rayos y parecía cortar la realidad ejercía tanta presión que todo el lugar empezó a temblar pero repentinamente algo salió del agujero, siendo Gohan lo que salía de aquel agujero estrellándose contra el suelo de aquel lugar; después de algunas horas del pequeño cráter en el suelo salió Gohan al fin despierto.

Gohan: ¿en dónde me encuentro? Lo último que recuerdo es estar peleando con Majín buu, ¿acaso habré muerto y este lugar sea el paraíso? No lo creo mi cuerpo se siente bastante normal, ¿pero qué paso? Recuerdo que Majín Buu me absorbió y después ya no sé qué paso – Gohan se puso a pensar bastante en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, entonces decidió escanear las energías de todo el lugar sintiendo demasiadas energías tanto abajo del lugar en el que estaba como hacia arriba - ¡qué raro hay muchas firmas de poder! Pero hacia arriba siento firmas de energía humanas y otras que parecen ser humanas pero que son considerablemente más fuertes que un humano promedio ¿Qué pasa aquí? Si Majín Buu extermino a todos los humanos ¿Cómo es que hay tantas firmas de poder? – Preguntaba sin dejar de cuestionarse sobre el sitio en que estaba y por qué no sentía el poder de sus amigos ni el de Buu.— bueno será mejor averiguarlo tendré que ir hacia las firmas de poder que se sienten como humanas y preguntar sobre lo que paso con Buu.

Gohan entonces empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrada que lo llevaría hacia arriba, pero no espero que saliendo de ese lugar como si fuera un trozo de carne entre perros hambrientos, muchos monstruos se abalanzaron hacia el atacándolo con sus propios cuerpos, ataques o armas extrañas que parecían salir de sus propios cuerpos, eran cientos de ellos todos de diferentes tamaños y formas unos siendo gigantes y deformes como si se trataran de un montón de masas con vida otros más pequeños y agiles parecidos a insectos lo atacaban con cuchillas que salían de sus cuerpos, pero Gohan aunque no pensaba que lo atacaran estaba alerta ya que había sentido todas esas firmas de energía esquivo todos los ataques de esos monstruos.

Gohan: no sé qué sean estas cosas pero definitivamente no tienen buenas intenciones – mencionó empezando a destruir a todos los monstruos que lo atacaban, a los grandes y a los pequeños los hacia pedazos con ataques de energía, cuando al fin termino con todos observo todos aquellos cristales que salían de los monstruos, inspeccionándolos y decidiendo que se los llevaría formando una bolsa con su playera, así quitándose la playera y metiendo los extraños cristales para después investigarlos y averiguar que cosa podrían hacer o para que sirven.

Gohan seguía subiendo cada vez más lo que parecían pisos o escenarios de un videojuego ya que en cada nuevo lugar que se encontraba había diferentes monstruos, pero conforme más ascendía estos se volvían más débiles y los cristales que dejaban eran más pequeños.

Gohan: esto cada vez se parece más a un videojuego, y parece que conforme más subo el nivel baja ¡pero qué raro! – dijo riéndose un poco y tomando un trozo de una bestia que utilizo como cuero para formar un saco más grande debido a que no cabían tantos cristales en su camisa.

Cuando llego a un escenario más estrecho, sintió una energía inusualmente más grande que la de los demás monstruos.

Gohan: _jaja definitivamente esto es un juego jeje ahora parece que viene un jefe jejeje espero que no sea tan débil como los demás monstruos_ – pensaba divertidamente Gohan al notar que ese lugar era igual a un video juego; cuando finalmente salió el que según él era el jefe, vio un gigante de varios brazos con espadas en ellas y de varias cabezas, Gohan se sorprendió al ver que su sospecha y casualmente para él graciosa situación estaba pasando como decía; Gohan empezó a atacarlo pero viendo que este tenía una enorme piel peluda cubriéndolo como una armadura decidió que sería mejor tomar su piel y después matarlo para poder transportar todos esos cristales que llevaba y estaban rompiendo el saco que formo hace poco, Gohan empezó a luchar o más bien jugar con el monstruo, ya que éste no lo mataba y jugaba a incitarlo a que lo golpee haciendo que monstruo se enojara cada vez más, pero cuando finalmente Gohan se aburrió de estar jugando con aquel "jefe" le propino unos golpes que terminaron rompiendo las extremidades del monstruo y para terminar con varias bolas de energía destruyo sus cabezas desapareciendo como todos los demás en una nube de ceniza, Gohan quedó impactado al notar que aquel "jefe" había dejado un cristal enorme más grande que su propio cuerpo, entonces no supo que hacer. Pero como si de un milagro se tratara escucho una voz que le parecía muy familiar.

"¡Gohan! ¿Puedes oírme?"

 **En el universo de Dragon Ball**

Todo lo sucedido con Majín buu fue de la misma manera que en la historia (en el anime Buu siendo derrotado por una GenkiDama con el poder de todos en la Tierra).

Pidiendo los mismos deseos a Porunga que en el anime Majín buu fue derrotado, y deseándole al Dragón Shenlong que reviviera a todos los asesinados desde la aparición de Babidi en la Tierra y reconstruir todo el daño hecho a excepción de los malos, pero cuando buscaban a Gohan este no aparecía a lo que le preguntaron al Dragón Shenlong.

Amigos de Gohan: Shenlong ¿por qué no reviviste a Gohan? – a lo que el Gran Dragón solo les pudo responder.

Shenlong: El mitad saiyajín llamado Son Gohan no lo puedo revivir debido a que se encuentra con vida.

Amigos de Gohan: ¿entonces en dónde se encuentra?

Shenlong: Él ya no forma parte de este plano astral, él fue llevado a otra dimensión por medio de un portal cuando estaba a punto de estallar la Tierra – los amigos de Gohan estaban impactados a lo que solo le preguntan al Gran Dragón.

Amigos de Gohan: Shenlong ¿puedes traer de regreso a esta dimensión a Gohan?

Shenlong: Yo no tengo jurisdicción sobre esa dimensión y mi poder no dejaría traerlo de regreso, por lo que no está dentro de mis capacidades cumplir ese deseo ¡ahora pidan sus deseos! – ordenó el Gran Dragón a sus invocadores.

Goku: Shenlong ¿por lo menos puedes concederme el deseo de hablar unos momentos con él?

Shenlong: está bien ese deseo si lo puedo cumplir – a lo que shenlong tardó unos momentos en localizar el paradero del Saiyan en su nuevo universo – muy bien ya pueden hablar con él, pero por un límite de 2 minutos -exclamó Shenlong.

Goku: ¡Gohan! ¿Puedes oírme?

Gohan: ¡Papá! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?

Goku: Si Gohan, estoy hablando por medio de Shenlong, parece ser que te encuentras en un universo diferente al nuestro – dijo con un dejo de tristeza – Le preguntamos a Shenlong si podría traerte de regreso pero lamentablemente dijo que no podría traerte.

Gohan: Entiendo ¿cómo están todos? ¿Qué paso con Majín Buu?

Goku: ¡tranquilo! derrotamos a Majín Buu y ahora todo ha regresado a la normalidad … Gohan – dijo cortadamente Goku con tristeza – la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo solo quería decirte que haré todo lo posible para traerte de regreso..

Milk: dile a mi Gohan que no descuide sus estudios no importa el lugar en el que se encuentre - le ordenó seria pero con un tono amargo a su marido.

Goten: hermano por favor cuídate, yo seré fuerte, te superaré y me haré el más fuerte para proteger la Tierra..

Vegeta: dile al insecto de Gohan que si vuelve a confiarse y a deshonrar la raza saiyajín yo mismo iré a ese lugar y lo hare trizas - le dijo a Goku con una mirada seria.

Picoro: Gohan, eres como un hijo para mí desde que te entrené cuando eras un mocoso que no sabía ni valerse por su cuenta, poco a poco fuiste rompiendo el hielo que me tenía atado a querer ser alguien malvado y me enseñaste el sentimiento de la amistad y la bondad, escucha Gohan no descuides tu entrenamiento, ahora tienes el deber de proteger ese nuevo lugar en el que te encuentras y sé que eres capaz de hacerlo porque eres hijo de Goku, mi alumno y más que nada mi mejor amigo..

Goku: todos los demás dicen que protejas aquel lugar y que si algún día encontramos la manera de traerte de vuelta aquí tienes una gran familia que te espera con los brazos abiertos, que no te confíes como lo hiciste con Cell y con Buu, supongo que en ambas ocasiones estuvimos a punto de morir por un descuido y exceso de confianza tuyo, para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir aquello tienes que entrenar duro y darlo todo contra lo que sea que te enfrentes..

Gohan: _¡Amigos!_ Papá diles que me esforzare mucho por proteger este mundo y a Mamá que estudiaré mucho, también buscare una forma de volver a casa y también entrenaré muy duro para ser más fuerte de lo que soy..

Goku: ¡Gohan! Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, tú eres el hombre más fuerte del universo y recuerda cuando te topes con alguien más fuerte que tu ¡enfádate! Esa es la clave de tu poder si te enfadas no hay nada que no puedas lograr; bueno Gohan solo quiero decir ¡que te quiero hijo!.

De repente la conexión para hablar se cortó y Shenlong les dijo – Shenlog: se acabó el tiempo ahora ¡¿cuál es su último deseo?! – exigió el Dragón.

Goku: ¡Shenlong! ¿Podrías enviarle algunas cosas a Gohan? – pregunto Goku con algo de esperanza de poder ayudar a su hijo aunque sea mínimamente.

Shenlong: como lo he dicho antes no tengo el poder suficiente para poder realizar algo semejante - regañó el dragón.

Bulma: ¡Dragón inútil! ¿Acaso no hay ningún modo de que puedas cumplir ese deseo? - preguntó molesta con el dragón.

Shenlong: _¡Estos humanos cada vez que me invocan me tienen menor respeto! A pesar de que siempre que me invocan para resolver sus problemas_ podría si mi creador tuviera un poco más de poder, para que me lo confiera y realizar el deseo - dijo el dragón sabiendo que si Goku o cualquiera de los demás "Guerreros Z" le dona un poco de poder a Kamisama podría mantener su forma más tiempo y tener el poder para conceder el deseo.

Dendé: excelente si es así con el suficiente poder podría modificar por esta vez las esferas para que Shenlong nos conceda nuestro deseo – dijo con alegría Dendé sabiendo que si Goku o Vegeta le dan una buena cantidad de poder podría hacer lo ya mencionado.

Goku: muy bien Dendé, entonces yo te donare mi poder – empezando a transferirle su poder a Dendé, que sentía sobre su cuerpo una gran cantidad de energía.

Dendé: muy bien ya está listo ahora tenemos dos deseos más y le podremos enviar las cosas que queramos a Gohan – dijo el dios de la Tierra con felicidad.

Shenlong: entonces ¿Cuáles son sus deseos? – exigió con algo de aburrimiento por la espera.

Goku: Shenlong deseo que crees un saco de semillas del ermitaño que sea inagotable – pidió al Gran dragón.

Shenlong: está bien, ese deseo es muy simple – comenzando a brillar sus ojos en un rojo escarlata – bien su deseo fue cumplido –apareciendo en manos de Goku dicho saco de interminables semillas - ¿Cuál es su siguiente deseo? – exigió el Dragón a los Guerreros Z.

Goku: bueno chicos todos rápido vayan por cualquier cosa que le quieran enviar a Gohan – todos fueron rápidamente por alguna cosa que le sirva a Gohan y poder enviársela.

Milk y Goten fueron a su casa rápidamente gracias a Goten que fue volando lo más rápido posible – Milk: bien con estos libros Gohan podrá estudiar correctamente – dijo encerrando una montaña de libros en una capsula, mientras Goten llamaba a la nube voladora para enviársela a su hermano.

Picoro creó con sus poderes muchos trajes de batalla para que Gohan pudiera entrenar junto con ropas extra pesadas cada ropa que hacía era mucho más pesada que la anterior recordando como son los saiyajín y pidiéndole a Bulma una capsula para poder enviársela en un modo compacto.

Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks entraron a su casa y buscaron algo útil para Gohan, Vegeta decidió darle una máquina de gravedad infinita que había creado Bulma y utilizaba para entrenar, Bulma decidió darle un gran tesoro de monedas de oro y enviarlo en una capsula, Trunks al no saber que enviarle, le pregunto a su Mamá y esta le dio un reloj con el traje de Gran Saiya-man para que se lo dé de su parte a lo que Trunks con una gota de sudor en su nuca solo sonrió algo avergonzado pero feliz de darle algo.

Dendé solo pudo pensar en darle un pequeño frasquito con contenido sospechoso.

Videl quien también estaba presente solo pudo hacer una carta dedicada hacia Gohan ya que no tenía nada que le pueda ser de utilidad.

Goku solo pudo ir por el báculo sagrado mientras le seguía proporcionando poder a Dendé para que Shenlong no se fuera.

Todos regresando con las cosas que le querían enviar a Gohan las meten en un maletín y las capsulas en una cajita que también iría en el maletín a excepción de la nube voladora sobre la cual pusieron el maletín con las cosas,

De último momento llego el maestro Roshi con un enorme saco sobre su espalda diciendo – Roshi: esperen aquí también esta lo que le quiero enviar a Gohan – Bulma y Milk inspeccionaron lo que el viejo le iba a enviar a Gohan, sabiendo cómo era el Maestro de artes marciales y solo pudieron enojarse y aporrear al viejo, todos los Guerreros Z riéndose por el acto que sucedía por el Maestro Roshi.

Antes de que Goku pidiera el deseo repentinamente llego el Supremo kaiosama.

Supremo Kaiosama: ¡espere señor Goku! Nosotros también queremos darle algo de nuestra parte a Gohan como agradecimiento por haber ayudado tanto en la pelea contra Majín Buu – refiriéndose a él y los demás dioses, creando una réplica de la "Espada Z" y otra de igual forma pero hecha del metal más duro del universo el Ká Chín Kó y poniendo una hechizo sagrado sobre ella para que esta no pierda su filo y así se haga más resistente y pueda ser de ayuda para Gohan si la llegara a necesitar.

Goku: bueno creo que es hora de enviarle esto a Gohan – mencionó poniéndose serio para pedir su deseo que probablemente sería el último contacto que tendrían con Gohan y seria por medio de un deseo y muchos regalos – ¡Shenlong! Por favor envía estos regalos a Gohan en el lugar que se encuentra – pidió algo triste Goku sabiendo que aunque haga todo lo posible por traer de regreso a su hijo probablemente no podría.

Shenlong: ese deseo es complicado pero lo puedo cumplir gracias el poder que le están confiriendo a Kamisama – rugió el Dragón mientras todo su cuerpo se iluminaba por todo el poder que necesitaba para poder enviarle dichos objetos.

 **Universo de Danmachi**

Gohan estaba soltando lágrimas al saber que posiblemente jamás volvería a ver a su familia y amigos; de la nada junto a Gohan apareció una nube con un maletín y una nota que decía:

"Gohan estos son regalos de parte de todos para ti esperamos que te sean de utilidad, te enviamos la nube voladora, el báculo sagrado, un saco de semillas del ermitaño que es inagotable y varias capsulas con el nombre de quien te la envió, y unas cuantas vacías para que guardes lo que tú quieras. También el Supremo Kaiosama te envió 2 réplicas de la Espada Z una de ellas es igual a la original y la otra hecha de aquel material tan duro que rompió la original.

PD: No las abras en cualquier lugar ya que las capsulas están repletas de cosas, y Bulma dijo que la capsula que tiene su nombre, la abras en un lugar que sea seguro y privado por su contenido.

Atte: Familia y amigos"

Gohan dejo de soltar lágrimas para esbozar una ligera sonrisa de alegría al ver lo que sus amigos le habían enviado.

Gohan: ¡muchas gracias chicos! – dijo levemente mirando al cielo y secándose por completo sus lágrimas – bueno es momento de seguir en lo que estaba, ¡qué bueno que me mandaron unas capsulas vacías! Ahora podre guardar todos estos cristales sin tener problemas – dijo para sí mismo sacando 2 capsulas una para guardar los cristales y otra para guardar la nube voladora junto a todo lo demás, ya que no quería que le pasara algo a la nube voladora mientras encontraba un modo de salir de aquel lugar – _aunque ahora que lo pienso podría probar con aquellos monstruos esa espada que me dio el Supremo Kaiosama_ – pensó sacando la espada de ká chín.

Gohan continuo con su camino guardando las 2 capsulas en su dogi de combate, colocando la espada en su espalda y en su cintura amarrar el saquito de semillas del ermitaño. Siguió caminando y peleando con diferentes monstruos y guardando los cristales en la capsula que tenía; cuando de repente llego a un enorme bosque muy parecido al lugar en el que inicio con un gran árbol en el centro.

Gohan: ¿Qué? Espero no haber regresado a donde empecé– decía algo aburrido Gohan – _bueno aunque no creo que sea posible ya que en donde aparecí no había tantos árboles y menos uno tan grande_ – repentinamente del árbol gigante se empezó a mover y se dio cuenta, que lo que pensaba que era un bosque y un árbol gigante también eran monstruos parecidos a orugas gigantes, decidiendo que el más grande debía ser el líder y si lo derrotaba seguramente los demás huirían, lanzándole una esfera de ki al monstruo más grande destruyéndolo en el acto, cosa que efectivamente espanto a los demás monstruos saliendo "corriendo o arrastrándose" hacia otro lugar mientras de paso devoraban los monstruos más débiles y pequeños que se topaban por enfrente de ellos.

Gohan vio que su pensamiento fue correcto alegrándose un poco, pero su alegría se cambió a preocupación al sentir que ya estaba cerca de aquel grupo de "humanos" que había sentido anteriormente, estando a no más de 2 "escenarios" de ellos; rápidamente se dirigió a perseguir a las orugas monstruo pero no conto con que una de ellas estaba atrás de él, cuando la noto confiadamente dejo que continuara lo que haría, la oruga monstruo le arrojo un chorro morado por su hocico.

Gohan: ¡que rayos! Esa oruga me escupió algo – pero dejo de hablar cuando empezó a sentir su cuerpo caliente y al ver a su lado como el mismo líquido derretía las rocas, se dio cuenta de lo que le había escupido aquella oruga la cual después de esto siguió a su "enjambre"; Gohan solo atino a rápidamente expulsar su ki para quitarse aquel ácido, sentía horrible aquella sensación de ardor en su cuerpo a lo que solo pudo decir - ¡qué suerte que mi padre me envió este saco de semillas del ermitaño! Sin ellas seguramente estaría sufriendo de ardor en mi cuerpo por ese ácido – dijo sacando una semilla y comiéndola para aliviar ese ardor - ¡fiu! _Fui un tonto_ _mi padre me acaba de decir que no me confíe y es lo primero que hago, pero que tonto he sido_ \- pensó Gohan poniéndose serio para perseguir a esas orugas monstruo escupe ácido.

 **Bueno hasta aquí queda este primer capítulo ya que cuando lo hice me quedo muy largo y lo tuve que cortar en 2 partes.**

 **PD: si alguien me pide saludos en alguno de mis fics lo hare en la continuación del fic correspondiente, a menos que solo me pidan la continuación de un fic**

 **PD2: bueno una disculpa si lo estaban leyendo y lo borre :v también para aquellos que seguían esta historia o a mí, simplemente quería ver mis fics nuevamente para retomarlos y seguir publicando, pero como este tenía un "capitulo" de noticias que no podía borrar decidí eliminar la historia y volver a subirla :v otra vez me disculpo de ante mano, porque la borré por segunda vez.**

 **PD3: cuando subí este capítulo la primera vez y estaba apenas empezando la emisión de "Danmachi: Sword oratoria" no esperaba que le atinara a un monstruo :v pero salió como lo puse yo :v y no me dejaran mentir los que leyeron mi historia la primera vez que la publique, pero no importa, sin más espero lo disfruten.**

 **PD4: talvez me tarde en subir todos los caps de esta historia como un día más o menos dependiendo de como lo vaya leyendo y corrigiendo errores ortográficos, por cierto alguien me puede decir ¿cómo puedo traducir las páginas de fanfiction? antes me aparecía el traductor automáticamente, pero ya no.**


	2. El descenso de un aventurero parte 2

**Bueno esta es la continuación del primer capítulo, pero para no revolverme será el segundo capítulo**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej."flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 2 el descenso de un aventurero parte 2**

 **Saluditos nuevos :v:**

 **Victor0606: jajja lo esplique en el cap anterior que estaba volviendo a subir el mismo fic :v pero lo borre dos veces.**

 **Nahuel durandal: pues en realidad solo estoy volviendo a subir mi fic ya que no podía editar mis archivos :v y no podía quitar el "capítulo" de "noticias"**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: pues es el mismo que antes, solo que lo estoy volviendo a subir :v.**

 **Bueno me parece genial que mis mayores seguidores si notaron que volví a subir el fic :v.**

 **Piso 50 calabozo**

En éste piso se encontraban un grupo de personas conocidos como "Familia Loki" de estos quien estaba al mando era un hombre de aspecto joven de baja estatura y pelo rubio con una lanza color amarillo en las puntas llamado "Finn", junto con un enano barbudo de complexión robusta y completamente cubierto de una armadura, y una elfo vestida con un uniforme parecido a un militar siendo cubierto por un manto blanco que llega hasta su cuello como una capa cosa que no dejaba admirar su esbelto cuerpo, de bello y serio rostro, cabello lacio color verde y ojos del mismo color portando un bastón muy grande con terminación en algo parecido a una mariposa llamada "Riveria".

En una parte del piso 50; que era en realidad un escenario tranquilo entre todos los demás llenos de monstruos, como un oasis entre un desierto; se encontraban platicando 4 mujeres 1 de ellas era una elfo bastante tímida de pelo lacio (al igual que todos los de su especie) de color café y una varita que parecía una flor llamada "Lefiya" dos hermanas gemelas y parecidas a mujeres amazonas por su piel morena, cabello negro y ojos dorados-verdosos, con una forma de vestir que es demasiado reveladora, aunque a pesar de ser gemelas sus cuerpos estaban desarrollados de diferente manera una de ellas siendo más esbelta con cabello algo corto y alborotado, y un busto no muy desarrollado llamada "Tiona" y su hermana con un cabello más largo y lacio, con un busto bastante desarrollado llamada "Tione" y por último una algo introvertida joven y hermosa chica de cabello rubio y lacio que llega hasta la cintura de su perfectamente desarrollado cuerpo siendo esbelta pero con el suficiente busto y cadera para volver loco a cualquier hombre, de un rostro bello y fino con ojos igual de amarillos que su cabellera, portando una armadura ligera que solo cubre sus extremidades y su busto, con una diadema de armadura sobre su cabeza portando una espada parecida a un florete que se decía es irrompible, llamada "Aiz Wallenstein" también conocida como "La Princesa de la Espada". Estas se encontraban platicando porque Lefiya no se encontraba segura de ser útil para los demás y sobre todo en su anterior combate contra los monstruos en el piso 49; cuando repentinamente llegaron los líderes del grupo.

Finn: ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

Tiona: Tione está molestando a Lefiya – a lo que su hermana solo pudo apresuradamente taparle la boca a su hermana debido a que esta no quería pasar vergüenzas frente a su amado jefe; a lo que todos se empezaron a reír por aquel acto.

Finn: Aiz tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo a su compañera y subordinada en ese momento, a lo que ésta asintió con la cabeza.

Riveria: Lefiya tenemos que hablar – le dijo a su compañera en especie, a lo que la mencionada solo se puso nerviosa y le contesto positivamente.

En una casa de acampar usada como base por la Familia Loki se encontraban Finn, su compañero Gareth y Aiz.

Finn: Aiz, ¿Por qué desobedeciste las órdenes de quedarte al frente? Escucha sé que eres fuerte, pero un error así le podría costar en heridos o incluso muertes para la familia – le reprendía con voz seria pero sin gritar y sin enfado.

Aiz: lo siento – respondió algo cabizbaja.

Finn: ¡escucha Aiz! Lo único que quiero es que entiendas que éste es el calabozo y cualquier cosa puede pasar y poner en peligro la vida de todos nosotros – terminando con su charla Aiz se retiró a otra parte.

Con Riveria y Lefiya las cosas eran bastante parecidas pero en vez de regañar a la joven elfo le estaba explicando su deber como maga en un grupo.

Riveria: ¡escucha! El deber de un mago es apoyar a todo su grupo cambiando el curso de la batalla utilizando poderosos hechizos de magia, pero para esto uno debe de tener la mente relajada y confiar en sus compañeros para realizar los hechizos sin interrupciones y ayudar a nuestros compañeros – le decía a su compañera menor.

Lefiya: está bien, lo lamento, daré todo para lograr ser de ayuda para el grupo.

Bete: no te molestes con la basura, ésta siempre seguirá siendo basura – decía un chico con cola de lobo y orejas de gato de cabello gris casi blanco y una personalidad abusiva, retirándose después de lo dicho.

Riveria: tranquila Lefiya, él siempre es así con todos, no sabe otra forma de hablar.

En el mismo piso, en la entrada para el piso siguiente se encontraban unos aventureros de la misma familia platicando sobre lo difícil que sería avanzar; pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando repentinamente una embestida de algo parecido a rinocerontes monstruo fue directo hacia ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta al voltear a ver la entrada ésta estaba llena de enormes gusanos y en la boca de uno de estos estaba uno de esos rinocerontes monstruo siendo devorado, cuando de repente el gusano engullo por completo aquel rinoceronte y procedió a escupir un chorro de líquido morado hacia ellos.

De repente toda la familia Loki escucho un grito viniendo de la entrada ya mencionada a lo que fueron rápidamente a ver lo que pasaba, vieron a su compañero con su brazo quemado y un montón de larvas gigantes, Tiona se lanzó con una espada doble a atacar una larva pero cuando clavo su espada la larva empezó a derramar el líquido morado con el que quemo al compañero de ésta, y así derritiéndose el arma de la amazona.

Tiona: ¡mi urga! – viendo cómo se derretía su querida arma.

Bete se lanzó con una potente patada enviando a las larvas de regreso a la cueva de dónde venían.

Finn: ¡Tione, Tiona! Consigan tiempo en lo que Riveria prepara algún hechizo – las mencionadas asintieron y se dedicaron a pelear contra las larvas.

Riveria: Finn quiero que Lefiya se encargue de ellas, yo me hare responsable de ella – Finn solo acepto, pero pensando que sería una prueba difícil para la pequeña elfo – Lefiya tienes que hacerte cargo de las larvas con tu magia – le ordenó a la pequeña elfo.

En la batalla todo el lugar se había llenado de cientos de larvas y estas estaban derritiendo los campamentos, escupiendo ácido hacia la familia Loki, mientras Lefiya estaba recitando su encantamiento una larva apareció frente a ella y la elfo del susto detuvo su hechizo, a lo que del miedo ya no pudo seguir conjurando su encantamiento a pesar de que apareció el enano Gareth a defenderla, Lefiya intento volver a recitar su encantamiento pero cuándo se derrumbó del miedo, frente a ella apareció Aiz.

Finn: ¡Aiz usa tu magia! – le ordeno a su compañera observando la situación.

Aiz: ¡Tempestad! – dijo cuándo una esfera de viento la envolvió y se lanzó rápidamente a derrotar aquellas larvas, cortando una a una por la mitad sin recibir un solo ataque de estas y sin salir quemada por él ácido de estas.

Riveria: Aerial – le explicó a la elfo que detuvo su hechizo – la única magia que Aiz puede usar, un encantamiento de viento.

Tiona se encontraba atacando con rocas y golpes a las larvas, Bete se encontraba peleando como él sabe usando poderosas patadas, mientras que Tione se encontraba amarrada por las lenguas de varias larvas cuando repentinamente..

Tione: ¡que molestia! - Despedazando las lenguas con sus manos y peleando de una forma más despreocupada y furiosa sin importarle el ácido de las larvas, metiendo su puño en la cabeza de una y arrancando su piedra de ésta, desvaneciéndose en cenizas por esto.

Riveria: escucha Lefiya, un mago siempre debe mantener la calma confiando en sus compañeros – le decía a su compañera cuando empezó a recitar un hechizo – "Heraldo del fin.. Nieve blanca.. Balancéate y gira ante el ocaso.. Luz oscurecente, tierra congelada.. Tormenta de nieve, Tres implacables inviernos, la llegada de la muerte… Las llamas pronto serán desatadas.. Vengan, llamas carmesí, infierno desatado.. Eres la personificación del fuego del infierno.. En un solo emplazamiento, pon fin a la guerra.. ¡Quémalos, Espada de Surtr!.. ¡Mi nombre es Alf!... conjuro la elfo cubriendo el lugar de líneas rojas abarcando todo el sitio…

Finn: ¡RETROCEDAN! – le ordeno a todos…

Riveria: ¡REA LAEVATEINN! - cuando Riveria terminó su última frase el campo fue cubierto en una tormenta de llamas calcinando a todo aquel que estuviera en ellas.

 **Con Gohan**

Él se encontraba llegando al sitio donde sentía las larvas y aquellos humanos cuando repentinamente escucho: "Heraldo del fin.. Nieve blanca.. Balancéate y gira ante el ocaso.. Luz oscurecente, tierra congelada.. Tormenta de nieve, Tres implacables inviernos, la llegada de la muerte… Las llamas pronto serán desatadas.. Venga, llamas carmesí, infierno desatado.. Eres la personificación del fuego del infierno.. En un solo emplazamiento, pon fin a la guerra.. ¡Quémalos, Espada de Surtr!.. ¡Mi nombre es Alf!... ¡REA LAEVATEINN!" - se detuvo en seco al ver como todo aquel lugar era cubierto por enormes remolinos de fuego.

Gohan: ¡WOW! ¿Qué es eso? – pero vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando encima de él empezaron a caer varias rocas debido a tal poder de fuego.

 **Con la familia Loki**

Habían acabado con las larvas y se encontraban curando a los heridos con elixires curativos sanando las quemaduras y heridas de todos los heridos.

Finn: tenemos que regresar – le dijo a todos los miembros.

Tiona: ¿qué? A pesar de que ya llegamos hasta acá.

Gareth: ¿Qué se puede hacer? Recibimos muchos daños y las tiendas fueron destruidas, siempre habrá otra oportunidad.

Riveria: además con ese derrumbe de rocas será peligroso pasar al siguiente nivel – comentó mirando hacia la entrada cubierta de rocas, pero repentinamente sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando vio que las rocas se empezaban a mover y siendo derribadas hacia otro lugar.

Finn: ¿Qué? Acaso ¿son más monstruos? esto es malo - decía mientras se preparaba para la batalla, al igual que todos.

Todos estaban alerta cuando terminaron de caer las rocas liberando la entrada esperando lo que saliera tras una nube de polvo.

Repentinamente, de entre el polvo, no salió ningún monstruo como ellos esperaban, solo se escuchó una voz que nunca habían oído.

¿?: ¡Hola! Mis disculpas por los problemas que tuvieron con esas larvas.

Bete: ¿Quién rayos eres? – lanzándose contra un chico de pelo negro en punta, con una extraña ropa naranja, que salía de la nube de polvo, éste solo pudo bloquear el ataque de Bete al ver que este lo ataco repentinamente, cosa que sorprendió un poco a los demás integrantes de la familia al ver como ese extraño joven salía de aquella nube y bloqueaba tan fácilmente el golpe de uno de sus más fuertes aventureros.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me atacan? Ya pedí disculpas por no evitar que llegaran aquí las orugas – decía mientras seguía bloqueando los golpes y patadas de Bete.

Finn: Detente Bete – le ordenó a su compañero.

Riveria: dinos ¿Quién eres tú? – dirigiéndose con precaución hacia aquel joven frente a ellos.

Aiz: _este chico es fuerte, me gustaría ver que tan fuerte es_ – pensaba al mirar detenidamente al joven de enfrente.

¿?: ¡Mi nombre es Gohan! Y como dije lamento no llegar a tiempo para detener a las orugas – decía firmemente Gohan pero con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa:

Finn: _este chico se ve que es fuerte al ver como detuvo los golpes de Bete tan fácilmente, pero lo más extraño es que vino de donde salieron las larvas, lo que significa que viene de más allá del nivel 50, cosa que ni siquiera nosotros la Familia de Loki hemos logrado_ \- pensaba con astucia el líder del grupo – Bueno, entonces podrías decirnos ¿Cómo es que vienes del lugar que llegaron las larvas?

Gohan: bueno la verdad es que aparecí en un sitio muy parecido a este y he estado subiendo bastantes escenarios, por unas cuantas horas, mientras luchaba contra muchos monstruos muy extraños, incluso luche contra uno gigante, jejeje he estado pensando que esto es muy parecido a un video juego jejeje – decía con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre – cuando llegue a unos 2 escenarios más abajo que este me topé con un enjambre de orugas y derroté a su reina pero las demás salieron huyendo hacia acá y me preocupe el pensar que alguien podría salir herido por ellas.

Las palabras de aquel chico tenían en shock a toda la familia Loki los cuales solo podían quedar pasmados ante la historia de aquel joven, sobre todo al saber que aquellas… todas esas larvas tan fuertes huyeron de él y más aún que venció a un jefe de piso él solo y en un nivel que ni siquiera conocen, era poco decir que estaban impactados y con algo de miedo de aquel joven.

Finn: Disculpa pero ¿a qué familia perteneces? – preguntó estando nervioso pero aparentando estar tranquilo.

Gohan: ¿mi familia? ¡Pues yo soy Son Gohan! Por lo que mi familia seria Son – respondiendo sin saber por qué le pregunto eso aquel chico.

Finn: ¿Qué? Disculpa pero me refiero a ¿quién es tu Dios? – preguntó con una gota de sudor en la nuca; mientras que Bete se empezaba a desesperar y aumentando sus intenciones de atacar aquel sujeto, para demostrar que solo era un fanfarrón.

Gohan: ¿Mi Dios? Mmmm pues sinceramente no lo sé solo conozco a Kamisama que es el Dios de la Tierra y al Supremo Kaiosama que es el que está por encima de todos los demás Dioses – contesto algo extrañado por esa pregunta.

Finn: ¿alguno conoce el nombre de alguno de los dioses que mencionó? – le pregunto a sus compañeros, pero estos respondieron negativamente.

Bete: ¡Deja de jugar con nosotros! No existen tales dioses, así que si no respondes ¡te mataré! – le dijo amenazante, al no creer en nada de lo que dijo el chico que tenía enfrente.

Gohan: bueno la verdad es que no sé qué más decir… esa es la verdad, pero lo que yo les quiero preguntar es ¿hay una salida de este lugar? – preguntó relajadamente sin que le importara la amenaza de aquel chico bestia.

Aiz: ¡nosotros somos los que hacemos las preguntas! – dijo Aiz desenfundando su espada y aprovechar la situación para probar la fuerza del chico.

Gohan: _¿qué? ¿Ahora que hice para que me quiera atacar con su espada?_ Este pues esa es la verdad, yo solo quiero saber cómo puedo salir de aquí – le contestó a Aiz acercándose a ella.

Aiz en respuesta de lo que hizo aquel chico salió disparada contra el empuñando su espada para confrontarlo, cosa que alertó un poco a Gohan y solo esquivó sus ataques.

Gohan: _sorprendente, es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, bueno también está mi mamá que me da mucho miedo cuando se enoja jeje_ – pensaba Gohan al ver la velocidad de aquella chica tan bella que lo estaba atacando.

Bete: ¡perfecto Aiz! Distráelo mientras yo lo golpeo por la espalda - dijo eufórico el chico bestia secundando a su compañera contra aquel chico que se burló de él hace poco.

Tione y Tiona: ¡wahoooo! Nosotras también queremos luchar – dijeron lanzándose al ataque y entre todos atacando a Gohan.

Gohan: _rayos, no sé por qué me están atacando pero no voy a dejar que me hagan daño, tengo que inmovilizarlos antes de que se pongan feas las cosas_ – pensaba Gohan cuando expulso un poco de ki para esquivar a todos sus atacantes.

Gohan estaba esquivando perfectamente el ataque de todos y cada uno de ellos, en un momento cuando esquivo a Tiona también aprovecho y le dio un golpe en el cuello que terminó por desmayarla.

Tione: ¡hermana! – gritó enojada al ver como derribaban a su hermana y lanzándose enfurecida contra Gohan.

Gohan: _así que son hermanas, bueno no puede dejar que me ataque estando en ese estado de furia_ – Gohan antes de que Tione lo fuera a Golpear apareció detrás de ella y la desmayó de igual manera que a su hermana.

Finn: no tenemos nada contra él, pero no podemos dejar que golpee a nuestra familia ¡vamos! – ordenó a los demás miembros de su familia y lanzándose también contra Gohan.

Gohan al percatarse que iban a entrar más personas a atacarlo y que de estos tres de ellos eran más fuertes que los que ya estaban en su contra no tuvo más elección que subir un poco más su ki y golpear a todos lo más rápido posible.

Riveria: "Heraldo del fin.. Nieve blanca.. Balancéate y gira ante el ocaso.. Luz oscurecente, tierra congelada.. Tormenta de nieve, Tres implacables inviernos, la llegada de la muerte…

Bete seguía atacando a Gohan y viendo como sus compañeros eran golpeados, pero cuando volteo a ver al sujeto contra el que peleaban, no pudo ver más ya que fue golpeado muy fuerte y lanzado contra una roca estrellándose y quedando noqueado.

Riveria: Las llamas pronto serán desatadas.. Vengan, llamas carmesí, infierno desatado.. Eres la personificación del fuego del infierno.. En un solo emplazamiento, pon fin a la guerra.. ¡Quémalos, Espada de Surtr!..

Finn: ¡rápido regresemos ordenó a sus compañeros en pie! Traigan a los que están desmayados – ordenó al ver que Riveria estaba a punto de terminar su hechizo pero Aiz no hizo caso alguno.

Gohan: _¡rayos es aquella técnica de fuego! Tengo que sacar a todos los que están noqueados_ – Gohan volteo a ver hacia todos los cuerpos desmayados de aquellos que él mismo derroto – _¡qué bueno! No queda nadie_ – pero volteo hacia abajo y noto que la chica rubia no se retiraba y seguía atacándolo sin importarle lo que iba a pasar - _¿pero qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Por qué no se retira? Si no se retira tendré que protegerla yo mismo._

Finn: ¡Aiz retírate! – ordenó pero Aiz parecía que no lo escuchaba y seguía atacando a Gohan.

Riveria: ¡Mi nombre es Alf!... ¡REA LAEVATEINN!" – Terminó de conjurar, pero no había notado que Aiz seguía en el campo – _rayos no puedo detenerlo_ – pensó muy espantada y cerrando los ojos al pensar en lo que pasaría.

Gohan: _¡ahí viene! Tengo que proteger a esta chica_ – Gohan se lanzó hacia Aiz esquivando su espada y abrazándola para protegerla de aquella técnica de fuego que había creado la chica de pelo verde.

Empezaron a salir por toda el área tornados de fuego ardiente que devoraban con sus llamas todo aquello que estuviera cerca, todos los miembros que estaban consientes estaban espantados porque su preciada compañera se vio envuelta dentro de aquella técnica, todos cada segundo que pasaba empezaban a ponerse más preocupados y también tristes porque pensaban que su amiga no saldría ilesa de aquel ataque; paso un intenso y largo minuto en lo que seguían las flamas de aquella magia hasta que se agotaron y solo dejaron una gran nube de humo, dejando también a todos con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por lo que le había pasado a su amiga.

 **Dentro de la flamas**

Gohan había atrapado a Aiz en sus brazos para protegerla de aquel ataque de fuego.

Aiz: _¿pero qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué me está abrazando?_ –se preguntaba al no saber la acción de aquel joven poniéndose un poco nerviosa por aquel abrazo cuando repentinamente vio a su alrededor como enormes remolinos de fuego se acercaban hacia ellos – _ya veo, quiere protegerme de la técnica de Riveria, pero eso no importa sus llamas nos consumirán de cualquier manera_ – pensaba sin esperanza Aiz, abrazando con fuerza a Gohan y cerrando los ojos esperando su final.

Gohan pudo sentir la frustración y tristeza de aquella chica cuando lo abrazo.

Gohan: _apuesto que está asustada y pensando que este será su fin, ¡pero eso no será así! ¡Yo dije que la protegería de estás flamas!_ – Gohan empezó a desprender más ki de lo que había utilizado para pelear contra las personas que lo atacaron y también mayor al que utilizó para pelear contra todos los monstruos anteriormente.

Gohan: _no dejare que sufra ningún daño_ ¡HAAAAA! – gritaba con fuerza en un grito potente que haría retumbar el corazón de quien lo escuchara y con ello expulsando mucho más ki que el que usó en todo momento y con ello creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos dos para protegerlos de las flamas, paso todo el minuto en el que Gohan mantenía aquel campo de fuerza hasta que se extinguieron las flamas y se había envuelto el campo en una nube de humo, mientras mantenía abrazando a Aiz entre sus brazos.

Gohan: tranquila ya todo acabó, ¡estás a salvo! – le decía con una voz firme y tranquilizadora a Aiz que abrió lentamente sus ojos y volteó a ver su alrededor y luego a Gohan, apareciendo un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas al notar como aquel joven la protegió y la tenía en sus brazos.

 **Vista de familia Loki**

Todos los de la familia Loki se encontraban tristes y soltando lagrimas por su compañera tanto que no habían notado el grito de Gohan, y los que lo escucharon pensaron que era causado por las flamas consumiéndolo por completo, todos estaban esperando a que se disipará el humo que se formó.

Después de unos minutos la nube de humo se disipo mientras todos buscaban con algo de esperanza a su querida compañera, cosa que como un milagro para ellos se cumplió dejando ver 2 siluetas saliendo del humo que se disipaba cada vez más, a esto todos dejaron salir lágrimas de felicidad.

Familia Loki: ¡AIZ! – gritaron de felicidad corriendo a abrazar a su compañera.

Gohan: _bueno creo que estoy estorbando aquí así que seguiré mi camino para preguntarle a alguien más como salir de aquí_ – pensó Gohan empezando a caminar hacia la entrada que llevaba más arriba.

Aiz: ¡espera! Por favor ¿dime de que familia eres? – detuvo a Gohan al ver que seguiría su camino y pensando que la primera vez que le preguntaron no les quería revelar esa información.

Gohan: ¿hmm? Pero si hace unos momentos les había dicho que mi familia es la de mi apellido "Son" y no sé a qué se refieren con eso de pertenecer a una familia.

Aiz: ¡por favor no me mientas! no puedes ser así de fuerte si no pertenecieras a una familia – aseguraba Aiz al no saber de alguien que fuera más fuerte que un aventurero.

Gohan: ¡esa es la verdad! ¿Cómo puedo demostrarles que no miento? – preguntando nerviosamente al no saber que más decir.

Riveria: ¡entonces! ¿Podrías quitarte tu ropa y mostrarnos tu espalda por favor? – le preguntó amablemente a Gohan ya que al fin se había recuperado de su lamento por Aiz, mientras que Gohan se sonrojo bastante ante esa petición, cosa que Riveria noto y apresuradamente le dijo – No, no me malinterpretes, solo es para comprobar a que familia perteneces, o en caso contrario de que no perteneces a ninguna familia.

Gohan: ¡entiendo! Está bien – aceptó quitándose la parte superior de su dogi y su playera, mostrando su torso bastante fornido y bien formado cosa que saco un mínimo sonrojo en la chica de cabello rubio y la chica de cabello verde; mientras Gohan no podía dejar de estar nervioso y sonrojado.

Riveria se acercó a la espalda de Gohan, saco un frasco y lo vertió en la espalda de Gohan esperando que salieran los datos y estadísticas sobre qué familia era y su nivel; pero su asombro fue mayor al ver que no aparecía nada de lo que esperaba, demostrando que lo que Gohan decía era cierto y que sin pertenecer a una familia era más fuerte que toda su familia junta, recordando la paliza que les dio a todos los miembros de ésta y lo que Gohan les mencionó de haber aparecido en un nivel bastante más profundo al que ellos habían logrado llegar, venciendo él solo a hordas de monstruos y un jefe de piso.

Riveria: _¡esto es imposible! ¿Cómo es que este apuesto chico es tan poderoso sin pertenecer a una familia? … espera ¿dije apuesto? ¿Pero en que estoy pensando?_ – pensaba Riveria un poco fuera de sí sacudiendo su cabeza por sus pensamientos hacia el joven y todas esas grandes sorpresas que acaba de recibir y salir de aquel shock en el que aún se encontraba.

Finn: ¿Qué pasó Riveria? ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre Gohan? – preguntaba el líder del grupo con mucha curiosidad.

Riveria: ¡tenemos que platicarlo en privado Finn, Gareth! Y tenemos que llevar a Gohan con nosotros, cuando estemos de regreso les explicare la situación, junto a Aiz y Loki.

Finn: ¿Aiz porque también está incluida? ¿Ella que tiene que ver? – preguntaba confuso ya que los temas delicados como este solo los trataban ellos 3 que son las cabezas de la familia y Loki su Diosa.

Riveria: Esto le podría interesar a Aiz, ya que él la salvo de mi ataque y ella fue quien detuvo a Gohan para poder checar su espalda – dijo con algo de lógica en sus palabras.

Finn: Bueno, creo que tienes razón, esperemos hasta llegar con Loki y tratar de convencer a Gohan de que nos acompañe – dijo sabiamente el líder de su expedición.

Riveria: ¡Entonces está decidido!, iré a decirle a Gohan que nos acompañe – dirigiéndose de nuevo con Gohan - ¡Gohan! Esperamos que no te molestes o te sientas incomodo pero quisiéramos que nos acompañaras a nuestro hogar si no es mucho pedir – dijo con tranquilidad a Gohan.

Gohan: Bueno la verdad no creo que sea algo conveniente y ya quiero salir de aquí así que… bueno… me tengo que negar - decía algo nervioso ya que no sabía cómo negarse a las cosas cuando le pedían algo.

Riveria: Nosotros podemos mostrarte el camino fuera de aquí si nos acompañas – dijo insistiendo para que fuera con ellos.

Gohan: Es que.. bueno.. No creo que sea conveniente ya que cuando tus compañeros despierten… - se detuvo al pensar que pudo darle una excusa para chantajearlo, cosa a la que acertó en su suposición.

Riveria: ¿Entonces dices que nos vas a dejar aquí, después de haber noqueado a la mayoría de nuestros miembros? ¿Sabes? ¡Este lugar podría ser muy peligroso! Para un grupo de personas que están solas con un montón de gente desmayada incapaz de huir – acercándose a Gohan astutamente para que picara el anzuelo y éste accediera a acompañarlos.

Gohan: Bueno.. este.. yo.. – Viendo directamente a los ojos de la mujer que estaba enfrente tan cerca de él poniéndose más nervioso, y sin más elección ni escusas – está bien – respondió con un gesto de derrota.

Riveria: Muy bien, ¡está decidido! – Mientras asentía con la cabeza a Finn que miraba desde la distancia – primero que nada, esperemos a que despierten los demás miembros de nuestro equipo – terminó Riveria.

Gohan: _Si de todas maneras iban a hacer eso, entonces solo fui engañado_ – pensaba Gohan con una cara de derrota y sintiéndose engañado.

 **En algún lugar de la ciudad laberinto Orario**

Se acerca una figura encapuchada a un señor que se ve algo mayor.

¿?: ¿Uranus?

Uranus: Parece que las cosas han empezado a moverse.

¿?: El tiempo ha llegado.

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo este cap. En el siguiente capítulo Gohan llega a la superficie. Espérenlo con ansias sin más me despido y saludos a quien lo lea y quiera saludos XD.**


	3. Charla y Decisión

**Bien aquí traigo el tercer capítulo del fic, también ya sé cuál es el nombre del enano de Loki se llama Gareth así que así le diré a partir de ahora.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Como siempre a victor0606: :v tas en todo morro prácticamente debería copiar mis saludos hacia ti de lo común que eres :v**

 **Darcksoul: te desesperas muy rápido chico.**

 **Sebahamfan: la neta no se en que fechas publicare cada fic, solo lo hare como me vaya sintiendo inspirado en los fics.**

 **Razer103: gracias, eso hare, como dije en mi otro fic, todos los voy a terminar.**

 **saluditos nuevos:**

 **fernando11chiki: pues no lo se no lo creo solamente estoy publicando por que ando de vacaciones por navidad y eso, pero seria mucho trabajo publicar como ates un capítulo diario en cada historia.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 3 charla y decisión**

 **Piso 17**

Gohan se encontraba caminando junto a la familia Loki que regresaban a la superficie después de su expedición y querían llevar a Gohan para hablar con su diosa. Y hablaban con Gohan para saber más de él. Gohan que caminaba justo en medio de los 3 líderes de Loki y Aiz. Y por atrás de ellos se encontraban toda la familia Loki que no se querían acercar a Gohan, en especial 3 personas que eran Bete que iba con un humor de los mil perros, Tiona y Tione que no confiaban en Gohan y estaban algo enojadas por lo sucedido en su pelea

 **Flash back**

Gohan y los miembros conscientes de Loki se encontraban esperando a que despertaran sus demás miembros.

Cuando todos los demás miembros despertaron, se levantaron muy desconcertados de en donde se encontraban y lo que habían hecho antes de despertar.

Bete: ahhh ¡maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme así? Te voy a matar bastardo – le grito a Gohan, que fue el primero en reaccionar y al ver a Gohan recordó lo que había pasado antes de caer desmayado.

Tiona: uggg, ¿Cómo es que ese chico logro derrotarnos así? – preguntaba mientras se ponía en guardia.

Tione: ¡desgraciado! ¿Qué haces cerca de mi Jefe? ¡Aléjate de él o te asesino! – dijo completamente enfurecida y mostrando una cara de demonio.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¡Ya despertaron! – dijo al escuchar los gritos de todos ellos.

Finn: ¡venga, ya chicos! Cálmense.

Riveria: ¡ya basta! Gohan no nos quería hacer daño, así que ya tranquilícense ustedes tres – ordenó serenamente a sus subordinados, cosa que todos hicieron de muy mala gana.

Bete: tch ¡está bien! Si lo dice la vieja lo hare, ¡pero que no se meta en mi camino o lo aplastare! – pero antes de que pudiera seguir ya estaba congelado en una estalactita de hielo.

Riveria: ¿a quién le dices vieja? para tu información soy una señorita muy joven y para que lo sepas mi edad es apenas 2 años mayor que la de Aiz – decía enfadada y volteando a ver de reojo a Gohan con un sonrojo que no se alcanzaba a percibir - _¿Por qué reaccione así? Normalmente lo dejo pasar cuando me dice así, ¿Por qué ahora no?_ \- pensó aumentando un poco su sonrojo pero sin ser notable todavía.

Gohan: ajajaja ¡Señorita Riveria, veo que también usted se puede enojar así! Jeje – dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

Finn: ¡bueno, bueno! Ya podemos regresar, ya todos nuestros miembros están conscientes, ¡Riveria, por favor descongela a Bete! – le dijo calmadamente a su compañera.

Así toda la familia Loki emprendiendo regreso a su hogar, y luchando con algunos monstruos en él camino pero nada de relevancia.

 **Fin flash back**

Finn: Gohan, ¿podrías decirme, como es que no tienes ninguna herida? ¡Nos habías dicho que apareciste en pisos más elevados al que estábamos! Ya vimos que eres muy fuerte, pero incluso así no sería posible salir completamente ileso al luchar contra tantos monstruos uno solo y menos contra un jefe de piso.

Le preguntaban a Gohan que caminaba justo en medio de los 3 líderes de Loki y Aiz.

Gohan: ¡a decir verdad, no recibí ningún daño de algún monstruo, a excepción del ácido que me escupió una de esas orugas y quemó parte de mi ropa! Así que primero me quite el ácido del cuerpo y me cure.

Finn: ¡Wow! ¡Gohan entonces eres mucho más fuerte de lo que nos mostraste! ¿No es verdad? – Dijo mirando con asombro a Gohan – y ¿Cómo fue que te curaste del ácido de esas larvas?

Gohan: ¡bueno fue utilizando una de estas! – dijo tomando una semilla de su saquito en su cintura.

Riveria: ¿Qué es esa extraña semilla? ¿Algún tipo de elixir curativo? – pregunto pidiéndole que la dejara ver aquella semilla.

Gohan: ¡pues, se llaman semillas del ermitaño! Y provienen de donde yo vengo, son unas semillas mágicas que pueden curar y regenerar cualquier herida, aparte de devolverte por completo tus energías cuando las comes.

Riveria: ¡vaya, son bastante útiles estas semillas! Son como si combinaras elixires curativos, con algún tipo de estimulante, haciéndolas muy fáciles de llevar a cualquier lugar, Finn si nosotros tuviéramos de estas semillas podría ser más fácil las expediciones y evitaríamos usar tanto espacio en elixires curativos – le dijo mientras le mostraba la semilla a Finn.

Finn: ¡tienes razón Riveria! Ciertamente nos serían muy útiles y podríamos ahorrar espacio en elixires para llevar cualquier otra cosa que sea de utilidad, Gohan ¿Cómo es que consigues este tipo de semillas?

Gohan: ¡pues, el único lugar que yo conozco para conseguirlas es con el maestro Karin, ya que es él quien las hace! A decir verdad, siempre han sido muy difíciles de conseguir por lo que de donde yo vengo era muy raro que las usáramos, solo las usábamos cuando la situación era bastante peligrosa.

Gareth: ¡entonces eso quiere decir que no nos será posible sustituir los elixires por estas semillas, Finn! Según lo que dice el joven Gohan, no podremos conseguir esas semillas – dijo sabiamente a su compañero.

Finn: tienes razón Gareth, es una lástima, esas semillas nos hubieran sido de mucha utilidad.

Aiz: ¡disculpa! ¿Por qué tienes una espada en la espalda, si no la usaste cuando te atacamos? – pregunto serenamente al notar la espada negra que tenía en la espalda.

Gohan: ahh ¡ésta espada! A decir verdad, yo no la necesito, y tampoco soy muy bueno con el uso de la espada, pero es un regalo que me entrego un Dios – contestó recordando que él solamente sabe usar la espada de una manera aprendida por él mismo durante su entrenamiento con su mentor y en el planeta sagrado.

Aiz: ¿me dejarías verla por favor? – pregunto calmadamente.

Gohan: ¡claro, aunque puede ser un poco pesada, ya que el metal del que está hecha es el metal más duro del universo! – respondió afirmativamente.

Aiz: ¿metal más duro del universo? – pregunto con mucha duda y levantando la curiosidad de todos los presentes alrededor de Gohan.

Gohan: _diablos, para que hable de más, bueno por ahora les diré solamente sobre el Supremo Kaiosama_ jeje sí como dije conozco al dios supremo del universo y él fue quien me regalo esa espada junto con otra igual pero que es demasiado pesada para que me sirva de entrenamiento.

Finn: ¡así que es por eso que eres tan fuerte! – dijo al también tener curiosidad en esas espadas.

Gohan: ¡pues, realmente no! Solamente he usado una vez esa espada que mencione y ésta otra no la he usado aún.

Aiz: disculpa pero ¿podría blandir mi espada contra la tuya para comprobar su dureza? – pregunto emocionada, por saber que tan dura era esa espada.

Gohan: ¡claro no hay problema! – dijo deteniéndose y tomando su espada entre sus manos y esperar a que la chica rubia chocara los metales de ambas espadas.

Aiz: ¡gracias! ¡Aquí voy! – dijo sacando su espada y lanzándose para chocar su espada contra la de Gohan.

Lo que Aiz no esperaba fue que cuando choco su espada contra la de Gohan, esta no logro el efecto que esperaba y peor aún su espada, fue quebrada al golpear con la de Gohan saliendo disparada la punta de la espada de Aiz.

Bete: ¡vamos ya quiero regres… - su interrumpido por la punta de la espada que se incrustó en el suelo cortando la mejilla del hombre bestia; dejándolo completamente asustado y con su cara azul de pensar lo que pudo a haber pasado si la punta se clavaba unos milímetros mas cerca de él.

Aiz: ¡mi espada! Fue rota – dijo mientras empezaba a sacar una lagrima de tristeza por su pobre espada, que suponía irrompible.

Finn: ¡eso es imposible! La espada irrompible de Aiz fue quebrada.

Gareth: ¡vaya, no esperaba esto! – expresó igual sorprendido.

Riveria: ¿Qué tan dura es esa espada para romper la espada de Aiz con tan solo chocarlas? – decía también conmocionada por lo ocurrido.

Bete: ¡que rayos! ¿Cómo pudo esa espada romper la de Aiz? – preguntó recuperándose del susto.

Tiona: ¡wuaa, si mi urga estuviera hecha con el mismo material que esa espada seria invencible! – decía asombrada al ver que la espada que era supuestamente irrompible fue quebrada al chocar con la espada negra.

Todos estaban impactados por ese hecho, ya que esa espada les parecía una de las mejores armas que podría poseer un aventurero, y más de Aiz.

Lefiya: ¡imposible, la espada de la Señorita Aiz fue rota!

Gohan: ¡uyyyyy! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No fue mi intención, debí haberme negado a esto, ¡por favor perdóneme, Señorita Aiz! – decía totalmente espantado y lamentando lo sucedido.

Aiz: ¡mi espada! Me van a matar – decía con alguna lágrima en los ojos y recordando al herrero encargado de su espada.

Pero todos fueron interrumpidos cuando de las paredes empezaron a salir monstruos.

Tione: ¡minotauros! ¿Qué hacemos jefe?

Finn: mmmm ¡supongo que los tenemos que eliminar rápido para poder continuar!

Tiona: ¡en seguida!

Las gemelas empezaron dirigiéndose a los minotauros, y los mataron muy fácilmente, pero nadie espero que los minotauros se espantaran por ver eso y salieron corriendo hacia los pisos siguientes.

Lefiya: ¡las escaleras que van a los pisos superiores! ¡Podría haber aventureros novatos de nivel 1!

Finn: ¡vayan tras ellos! ¡No dejen escapar a ninguno!

Gohan: ¡Señorita Aiz, por favor tome mi espada, hasta que logre compensarle por la suya! Ahora vamos a ayudar.

 **Piso 5**

Bete: ¡maldición! ¿Siquiera podría llegar hasta aquí un minotauro?

Gohan: ¡vamos por él! Puedo sentir su presencia hacia la izquierda

Aiz, Gohan y Bete, se dirigieron hacia donde dijo Gohan, cuando escucharon el rugido del minotauro y un grito.

Piso 5 laberinto sitio con el minotauro

Un chico de pelo blanco, y ropa de explorador se encontraba gritando y corriendo por su vida, al estar siendo perseguido por un minotauro.

¿?: ¿Qué hace un minotauro en el piso 5? – Se preguntaba mientras seguía corriendo, pero no se fijó que llegó a un sitio sin salida y el minotauro lo tenía acorralado – maldición ¿acaso moriré aquí? - eran los pensamientos al ver como el minotauro se acercaba hacia él.

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho gritar al minotauro, cuando abrió los ojos vio como una chica rubia estaba cortando al minotauro con una gran espada negra que no encajaba en tamaño con el de la chica.

Aiz: _ciertamente esta espada es más pesada que una normal del mismo tamaño, no es muy fácil manejarla_ – pensaba cuando termino de asesinar al minotauro y el chico de pelo blanco quedaba cubierto por completo con la sangre del minotauro – oye ¿estás bien?

El chico de pelo blanco no pudo hacer nada más que salir corriendo y gritando en llanto al ver a su salvadora.

Bete: jajajajaja ¡ese tipo huyo de ti Aiz! Jajajaja ¡parecía un tomate! Jajajaja

Gohan: ¡lo voy a seguir! – dijo mientras salía corriendo atrás del chico canoso.

Aiz: ¡espera tu espada! – contesto sintiéndose también extraña por el comentario que hizo Bete.

Pasando unos minutos Aiz y Bete regresaron junto a la familia Loki.

Riveria: ¿Dónde se encuentra Gohan? – pregunto intrigada por el paradero del chico de cabello negro.

Aiz: ¡él se fue! Persiguiendo a un aventurero que parecía ser un novato.

Familia Loki: ¡¿Queeeeeé?! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo al saber que su presa ejem, nuevo miembro de su familia ejem ejem, posiblemente nuevo amigo se había ido sin antes acompañarlos con su diosa.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan estaba siguiendo al chico de pelo blanco, que no se detenía y corría subiendo pisos totalmente cubierto de sangre.

 **Fuera del calabozo Gremio de Orario**

Una elfo de cabello corto castaño y lentes estaba cargando unos papeles para examinarlos, hasta que escucho a alguien gritar su nombre.

¿?: ¡Einaaaa! Dime todo lo que sepas de Aiz Wallenstein por favor – le pedía gritando por la calle y dirigiéndose hacia ella cubierto de sangre, cosa que hizo que la chica se espantara y tirara sus papeles de su impresión.

Pasando algunos minutos y después de que la elfo ayudara a limpiarse la sangre al chico llamado "Bell Cranel" se encontraban sentados en unos sillones dentro del gremio platicando.

Eina: ¡escucha Bell! No debes correr por ahí cubierto de sangre nunca más.

Bell: ¡si, lo siento!

Eina: eres un aventurero de nivel 1 que apenas lleva medio mes de que entro al calabozo, ¿Qué hacías en el piso 5?

Bell: lo siento.

Eina: ¡bueno! ¿Querías saber sobre Aiz Wallenstein cierto?

Bell: ¡sí!

Eina: ¡es una aventurera perteneciente a la familia Loki, actualmente es de nivel 5, los dioses la apodaron la Princesa de la Espada!

Bell: ¡eso ya lo sé! Lo que quiero saber son ¿Qué le gusta, si tiene alguna comida favorita y…?

Eina: ¿si tiene a alguien especial?

Bell: ¡sí!

Eina: ¡pues tengo entendido que no tienen a nadie así! Espera ¿acaso te enamoraste de ella por haberte salvado?

Bell: bueno yo…

Eina: te enamoraste ¿cierto?

Bell: ¡sí! Jejeje

Eina: ¡bueno, para serte sincera, la tienes muy difícil! Ella es perteneciente a la familia Loki y hay varias razones por las cuales es difícil acercarse a uno de los líderes de su familia – diciendo esto, Bell solo puso una expresión de depresión y decepción.

Cuando de repente la conversación se vio interrumpida por alguien que se dirigía a Bell.

Gohan: ¡ya te encontré! Chico de cabello blanco, a decir verdad te pude alcanzar mucho antes, pero quería que te calmaras antes para que te pudiera hablar.

Eina: ¿lo conoces Bell?

Bell: ¡no! Disculpa ¿Quién eres?

Gohan: mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero puedes decirme solo Gohan, y respecto a tu duda, ¡Yo estaba cuando la Señorita Aiz te salvo de ese minotauro! Así que como saliste corriendo decidí seguirte y disculparme por parte de ella y la familia Loki.

Eina: ¿Son Gohan? Nunca había escuchado de algún miembro de Loki con ese nombre.

Gohan: jajaja ¡eso es porque no pertenezco a la familia Loki!

Eina: entonces ¿a qué familia perteneces?

Gohan: ¡pues a ninguna! Jejeje

Eina: ¡a ninguna! ¿Qué hacías en el calabozo si no perteneces a ninguna? Acaso ¿eres un soporte?

Gohan: ¿soporte?

Eina: ¡sí! Aunque a decir verdad aun siendo un soporte, es muy extraño que vayas al calabozo sin pertenecer a ninguna familia.

Gohan: ¡bueno, sinceramente no sé de qué me habla, señorita! Pero solo quería disculparme con él y por eso lo perseguí, ¡así que con su permiso, me retiro!

Bell: ¡espera! ¿Conoces a Aiz Wallenstein?

Gohan: ¿Aiz Wallenstein? ¡Ahh te refieres a la señorita Aiz! ¿Cierto?

Bell: si, si ella misma, disculpa pero me podrías decir ¿Cómo es ella o sus gustos?

Gohan: ¡pues me gustaría hacerlo! Pero la verdad es que apenas la conocí jeje ¡lo lamento!

Bell: ¡disculpa! Pero, ¿te gustaría pertenecer a la familia de mi diosa?

Gohan: ¿a la familia de tu diosa?

Bell: ¡sí! A decir verdad soy el único miembro en nuestra familia, y lamentablemente mi diosa no logra encontrar a nadie que quiera unirse a nuestra familia, ya que es una diosa algo desconocida.

Gohan: mmmm ¡no lo sé! Tendría que conocer a tu diosa, aunque también tengo que volver con la familia Loki ya que me invitaron a ir a su hogar.

Eina: ¿te invitaron a su casa? ¿Acaso quieren que te unas a su familia?

Gohan: ¿unirme a su familia? Como es eso, ¿acaso no son todos ellos hermanos o algo por el estilo?

Eina y Bell cayeron al suelo después de escuchar lo que dijo Gohan.

Eina: ¿no sabes a que nos referimos con pertenecer a una familia?

Gohan: ¡pues no!

Eina: Bell, creo que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para tu familia de reclutar a un nuevo miembro, llévalo con tu diosa y convéncelo de que se una, así aumentaran sus miembros y también su fuerza – le susurro a Bell a lo que el canoso asintió con la cabeza.

Bell: ¡vamos, por favor! No pierdes nada con ir a hablar con mi diosa.

Gohan: pero, bueno ¡está bien! Supongo que puedo ir a conocer a tu diosa como una disculpa de mi parte y de la familia Loki.

Bell: ¡gracias! Entonces vamos.

Gohan: ¡disculpa! pero primero ¿podríamos pasar por algún lugar en el que podamos comer? – dijo sobándose la cabeza ya que no había comido nada además de una semilla del ermitaño.

Bell: ¡claro! Hay muchos sitios en donde podemos comer.

Gohan: que bien entonces vamos.

Dirigiéndose a un restaurante taberna el cual estaba en el camino que tomaba diario Bell al dirigirse al calabozo.

Gohan: ¡vaya, este lugar es muy bonito! Espero que la comida sea deliciosa, porque tengo mucha hambre.

¿?: Vaya, dos clientes que nunca había visto, por favor pasen, siéntanse como en su casa - dijo una chica de cabellera gris llamada "Syr" recibiendo a los dos jóvenes.

Bell: oye Gohan, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿tienes dinero? Ya que yo apenas y tengo 1200 valís que conseguí del calabozo.

Gohan: ¡pues no sé cuál sea el dinero en este sitio! – respondió haciendo que Bell se cayera de la silla en que estaba sentado.

Bell: ¿entonces no tienes nada de dinero? ¿Ni siquiera algún cristal que dejó la familia Loki? – preguntó bastante preocupado.

Gohan: Pues mientras estaba adentro de ese "calabozo" conseguí unos cristales muy raros que aparecían cuando un monstruo desaparecía, ¿te refieres a ellos?

Bell: ¡sí! Justo a esos cristales, esos cristales los cambias por dinero en el gremio y dependiendo del tamaño y calidad te darán una cantidad de dinero acorde.

Gohan: entonces ¿cuánto dinero crees que me den por estos? – dijo sacando la capsula en la que tenía los cristales y sacando los cristales que tenía dentro del bar.

Todos en el bar, Bell, la dueña y empleadas, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal montaña de cristales envueltos en una piel enorme de monstruo, pero lo que más los sorprendió, fue que cuando, la piel se desenvolvió lo suficiente dejo al descubierto el cristal gigante.

Bell: ¡ihhhhhhhhhhh! – pudo exclamar de espanto y sorpresa al ver tal montaña de cristales.

Syr: _¡parece que podré cobrar mucho dinero el día de hoy!_

Mamá Mía (dueña del restaurante): ¡vaya joven aventurero, veo que tienes un buen botín! Por esta ocasión hare una excepción y aceptare que me pagues con cristales mágicos.

Gohan: ¡genial! Entonces ¿podría traerme triple ración de todo el menú?

Mama: jajaja ¡me gusta esa actitud! En seguida tendrás lo que pediste.

Cuando les trajeron la comida a Gohan y a Bell estos empezaron a comer, pero todos se volvieron a quedar impactados al ver como Gohan no paraba de comer todo lo que le traía Mama, e incluso seguía pidiendo más comida.

Syr: _¡definitivamente me gane la lotería este día! Este fue mi día, cobrare como nunca_ \- pensaba mientras sus ojos brillaban como el oro.

Mama: jajaja ¡este chico tiene espíritu! Espero vuelvas aquí más seguido joven.

Gohan: ¡claro que lo hare, la comida es deliciosa! – respondió mientras seguía comiendo sin parar.

Bell: _creo que se me fue el apetito_ – pensó al ver como Gohan devoraba plato tras plato.

Al terminar de comer, Gohan pago por todo lo que comió, así entregándole a Mama una bolsa llena de cristales, el resto lo envolvió en la piel del monstruo y los guardo de nuevo en su capsula.

Syr estaba desbordando felicidad y prácticamente tiraba dinero por los ojos al ver todo lo que pagaron los clientes que ella atendió.

Mama: oigan, todos los demás bastardos que se atrevieron a tomar un solo cristal del chico, devuélvanlos ahora ¡o los castrare a todos! – anunció con exigencia, diciendo esto todos los presentes se asustaron y aventaron como lluvia cristales hacia Gohan, el cual solo los recibió y guardó bastante nervioso y asustado por el comentario de la dueña del bar.

Gohan: _jajaja supongo que todas las mujeres son iguales al momento de enojarse jajaja_ – pensaba con una gota de nervios por su nuca.

Mama: ¡bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida y que vuelvan otro día joven!

Gohan: ¡claro! Disculpe ¿Cómo me refiero a usted? – preguntó cortésmente a la dueña.

Mama: ¡puedes decirme Mama! Pero bueno vayan con cuidado chicos.

Gohan: ¡entonces nos vemos luego, Mama! Usted puede decirme Gohan – dijo a la dueña.

Mama: jaja este chico me cae bien, tiene un gran espíritu.

Así saliendo del restaurante y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en que Bell vivía con su diosa.

Bell: Gohan ¿Cómo obtuviste todos esos cristales? Según dijo Eina, eres un apoyo, ¿acaso ganan tanto los apoyos?

Gohan: ¡pues como dije Bell! No tengo ni idea de lo que es un apoyo jejeje ¡todos estos cristales los conseguí matando monstruos dentro del calabozo! después me encontré con la familia Loki, después subimos pisos hasta que salieron bastantes minotauros y lo demás ya lo sabes.

Bell: ¡vaya! Entonces si eres un aventurero ¿verdad? Y al parecer muy fuerte.

Gohan: ¡pues tampoco sé que es eso! Jejeje digamos que desperté adentro de ese lugar jajaja.

Bell: ¿entonces si no sabes ni siquiera que es un aventurero y no perteneces a ninguna familia, como eres tan fuerte para conseguir esa montaña de cristales?

Gohan: mmm ¡diré que fue con entrenamiento!

Bell: ¡espero que me cuentes mejor de ese entrenamiento! Aquí es donde vivo con mi diosa, ¡la diosa del hogar Hestia! **(diosa lolita :v loli-tetona)**

 **Hasta aquí dejare el capítulo, sé que no fue muy divertido y tampoco hubo acción pero como dije en otro fic "un poco de aburrimiento y seriedad da el sazón adecuado a una historia" también quiero decir que posiblemente empezare a utilizar honoríficos como "kun-san-chan" y de ese tipo ya que en mis otros fic como en este me es difícil pensar el cómo se referirían algunos personajes entre sí (ejemplo: Aiz-san); sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Discusiones y Decisiones

**Bien aquí tengo traigo el 4 capítulo del fic**

 **Saludos saludines felices por tantos reviews en este fic:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: la espada que le presto a Aiz es una hecha del metal Ká Chín Kó, la réplica de la espada z la tiene guardada.**

 **Nomura Fudou: son preguntas o son avances para fic :v**

 **Darkcrizer: pues en realidad Gohan no necesita usar espada :v como dije al principio se la partió a todos los monstruos en nivel 100 para abajo :v o arriba como lo queras ver**

 **Blamasu: na pus no sé qué decir.**

 **Kenshiro64 hokuto no ken: na pus tampoco sé que decir.**

 **Como ya es costumbre victor0606: qué onda tas en todos mis fics debería copiar y pegar tu saludo :v**

 **Danilo8joaquinortiz: como dije en el primer cap, el supremo le dio una réplica de la espada z y otra espada con la misma forma hecha de Ká Chín Kó así que técnicamente tiene 2 espadas, la z mark2 y la kachin.**

 **Blackgokurose: gracias, la seguiré igual que mis demás fics.**

 **Richard78zamo: na pus no sé qué decir x3**

 **Saluditos nuevos:**

 **CYRACK: pues si eso pretendo continuarla… aunque sea en el tiempo de mis vacaciones :v, namas no les des spoilers a los que no la leyeron la primera vez :'v, o bueno da igual :v.**

 **Victor0606: ok :'v aunque estaría chido que la volvieras a leer :v**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 4 discusiones y decisiones**

 **¿?**

¿?: Parece ser que la familia Loki regreso de su expedición.

¿?: Ya veo.

 **Castillo de Loki**

Finn: ¡Abran las puertas! ¡La familia Loki vuelve de la expedición! – dijo a los guardias de su familia que custodian su castillo.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, rápidamente corrió la diosa de la familia, una mujer delgada de cuerpo esbelto y sin mucho busto **(a quien engañamos todos sabemos que loki está plana :v)** de corto pelo rojo amarrado en una cola de caballo y vestida con ropa que se podría decir para deporte, esta se lanzó a recibir a sus niños más específico a "ellas"

Loki: ¡Bienvenidos! – gritaba saltando hacia las integrantes de su familia, cosa que la mayoría la esquivo excepto una Lefiya que no supo cómo reaccionar y termino siendo manoseada por su diosa.

Finn: ¡Loki, hemos regresado, te daré un informe más tarde! Y también ¡hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar!

Loki: ¡Claro, Finn! – contesto mientras seguía manoseando a la pequeña elfo.

Lefiya: ¡Aiz-san ayúdame!

Aiz: ¡Lo siento, Lefiya! – respondió volteando su mirada a otra parte.

Lefiya: ¡No digas eso ahora, Aiz-san! – gritó con desamparo.

Loki: ¡Por cierto Aiz! ¿De dónde obtuviste esa espada? – preguntó al notar la espada en la espalda de la chica.

Finn: ¡Eso es algo que tiene que ver con lo que tenemos que hablar Loki!

 **Oficina de Loki**

Loki: ¿Qué un chico los aporreo a todos ustedes? Y ¿no pertenece a ninguna familia?

Finn: ¡Bueno si! Pero al parecer no tenía esas intenciones ya que fuimos nosotros quienes lo atacamos, así que lo convencimos de que viniera.

Loki: Entonces ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Finn: La verdad es que nos separamos después del incidente con los minotauros.

Loki: Pues lo hubieran seguido, ¡definitivamente tengo que conocer a ese chico!

Riveria: ¡bueno Loki, Aiz tiene la espada del chico así que supongo que lo encontraremos muy pronto!

Loki: ¡Cierto! También dices que la espada que tiene Aiz fue capaz de romper la de Aiz ¿verdad? – Comentario que hizo que Aiz volviera a ponerse deprimida por recordar su espada quebrada y en el regaño que le iban a dar – ¡Aiz! Déjame ver esa espada.

Aiz: ¡Aquí esta! – le contesto quitándose la espada que tenía en su espalda.

Loki: ¡Entonces ese chico es el dueño de esta espada! ¡Bien, entonces teniendo esta espada es seguro que nos encontraremos con él!

Finn: ¡De hecho no es la única cosa impresionante que posee Gohan! ¡También posee unas extrañas semillas que son una especie de elixir curativo mágico y que regresan la energía del que las coma!

Loki: Mmm ¡ese tal Gohan es muy sospechoso! Y tiene muchas cosas impresionantes, también dices que no uso su espada cuando los venció ¿cierto?

Finn: ¡Sí! La verdad, es un chico lleno de sorpresas, pero no creo que sea una mala persona.

Loki: ¡No puedo esperar a conocerlo y de ser posible hacer que se una a mi familia! apuesto que con él podrían avanzar más en las expediciones y ser de mucha ayuda.

Riveria: ¡Bueno pero eso sería solo si Gohan acepta unirse a nuestra familia! Y no sabemos si en estos momentos, algún dios ya lo está integrando a su familia.

Loki: ¡Pues entonces tenemos que encontrarlo rápido para que no pase eso!

 **Iglesia abandonada**

Bell: ¡Estoy de regreso, Diosa!

Repentinamente se escuchó correr hacia él una voz de mujer; resultando ser una Diosa de bajita estatura, aunque con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su estatura, con un mini vestido blanco, guantes del mismo color así como un listón color azul que sujetaba su prominente pecho, con un moño azul en su cuello y dos moñitos en forma de campanitas con pétalos color azul que amarran sus 2 coletas de cabello negro que llegan hasta su cintura ella se llama "Hestia la Diosa del hogar"

Hestia: ¡Bell-kun que bien que ya regresaste, hoy llegaste más temprano de lo usual!

Bell: ¡Si, la verdad es que casi me matan en el calabozo!

Hestia: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Sería muy malo si te pasa algo! – decía mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo completo de Bell.

Bell: ¡Estoy bien Diosa! Por cierto vengo con un amigo – dijo haciendo una señal para que entre el chico de cabello negro.

Gohan: ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Me llamo Gohan, Son Gohan! Es un placer.

Hestia: ¡waah, Bell-kun! ¿Quién es este chico?

Gohan: ¡A decir verdad, soy uno de los culpables que casi muera Bell! al no matar a unos minotauros que se escaparon del grupo con el que estaba.

Hestia: ¿Qué? ¡Por tu culpa casi muere mi Bell-kun! – dijo lanzándose contra Gohan.

Bell: ¡Espere diosa, él ya se disculpó por lo sucedido! Además no me paso nada por que llegaron a tiempo a salvarme – le dijo apresuradamente a Hestia mientras la detenía.

Hestia: Hmmm ¡pues aun así, no puedo perdonar a quien le cause daño a Bell-kun!

Bell: ¡Diosa, yo traje aquí a Gohan! Porque pensé que talvez querría conocerlo usted misma.

Hestia: ¿Y yo para que querría conocer al causante de que casi mueras Bell-kun?

Bell: Bueno la verdad es que ¡Gohan, no pertenece a ninguna familia! – cosa que sorprendió a Hestia y sagazmente entendió la situación.

Hestia: ¿No pertenece a ninguna familia? Entonces ¿Qué hacía él dentro del calabozo?

Gohan: ¡Bueno digamos que aparecí por accidente dentro de él! Después me encontré con la familia Loki con la cual al principio tuve una pequeña riña, pero después de resolverla fui con ellos hasta que en un piso salieron bastantes minotauros ¡de ahí uno logró subir hasta perseguir a Bell, y la señorita Aiz lo salvo! Después yo seguí a Bell, hasta que lo alcancé y fue que nos conocimos y llegamos hasta ahora.

Hestia: ¿Así que la familia de esa tabla es la culpable de que mi Bell-kun casi muera?

Gohan: jeje ¡Bueno, yo pude haberlo evitado si hubiera eliminado rápidamente a los minotauros! Pero estaba con la Señorita Aiz para prestarle una espada – cuando dijo ese nombre Bell se puso rojo como si hubiera visto algo pervertido o insinuante, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Hestia.

Hestia: ¿Aiz? ¿Quién es esa tipa Bell-kun? – le pregunto recriminándole a su familiar.

Bell: ¡Bueno ella fue quien me salvó del minotauro!

Hestia: ¡Bueno Bell-kun! ¿Por qué no cenamos mientras me cuentan toda la historia? – dijo señalando unas batatas cocidas que tenía en un canasto.

Bell: ¡A decir verdad Diosa! yo ya comí con Gohan en un restaurante – dijo nerviosamente al rechazar la oferta de su Diosa.

Hestia: ¿Qué? Bell-kun traicionero, acaso ¿gastaste lo que ganaste hoy en comer tú y Gohan?

Bell: ¡No, no Diosa! En realidad fue Gohan el que me invito a comer.

Hestia: ¡Tú Gohan, cada vez te conviertes más en un enemigo! – le dijo mirando desafiante a Gohan, el cual solo se reía nerviosamente.

Bell: ¡Pero lo más impresionante es que Gohan posee una gran montaña de cristales mágicos con los cuales pago por toda la comida!

Hestia: ¿Montaña de cristales? Y ¿en dónde se encuentra esa montaña? – preguntó velozmente al escuchar esas palabras.

Gohan: ¡De hecho la tengo aquí ahora mismo!

Hestia: ¿Dónde? ¡Yo no la veo en ningún lado!

Gohan: ¡En esta capsula los tengo guardados! – le respondió mostrando la capsula en la que guarda ese gran botín y dejando que la viera más detenidamente.

Hestia: ¿En serio? ¿No es solamente un dulce extraño? – dijo presionando la capsula, a lo que esta estallo sacando todos los cristales que contenía y llenando la habitación en la que estaban.

Hestia: ¡waaaaaaaaa! ¿Pero que fue eso? – Dijo mientras habría los ojos después de la explosión, pero cuando abrió los ojos no esperaba lo que veía delante de ella - ¡increíble, woooooooow! – Gritó con sus ojos tan abiertos que parecían 2 platos - _Definitivamente tengo que hacer que este chico se una a mi familia_ – pensaba mientras miraba la montaña de cristales con ojos brillando igual que el oro.

Bell: ¿Diosa se encuentra bien? – le preguntó a su Diosa que casi escurría saliva perdida en su imaginación.

Gohan: ¿Están bien? ¡Talvez no debí dejar que presionara el botón!

Hestia: ¡ojom, ojom! ¡Gohan-kun, quizá te juzgué erróneamente! así que ¿Por qué no te unes a mi familia? ¡Después de todo, si tienes una familia podrías volverte más fuerte y yo te ofrezco que te unas a la mía! Así que ¿Qué me dices? – le decía a Gohan mientras se limpiaba la saliva que le salía al pensar en todo el dinero que tendría si tuviera a Gohan y regresando sus ojos a la normalidad.

Bell: ¿Diosa?

Gohan: ¡Pues no sé qué decir! Desde que conocí a la familia Loki no hacen más que hablar de familias y yo ni siquiera sé a qué se refieren con eso – preguntó para ver si alguien al fin le podía responder a sus dudas.

Hestia: ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes que es ser un aventurero y sobre las familias?

Gohan: ¡Pues no, ciertamente yo no soy de este lugar!

Hestia: ¡Qué raro! Pero está bien te contare la historia sobre los aventureros y acerca de las familias. "Hace mucho tiempo, los dioses, que estaban cansados de su vida en el paraíso, y en busca de emociones fuertes, descendimos al mundo de nuestros hijos, tan lleno de emociones, que los dioses tomamos una decisión, la de vivir con nuestros hijos para siempre en el mundo terrenal sellando nuestros poderes divinos y disfrutar de la vida con todas sus dificultades e inconvenientes, nosotros los dioses le ofrecimos a nuestros hijos una cosa; nuestra bendición, es decir el poder de enfrentar a los monstruos, los hijos que reciben este poder, se vuelven nuestros sirvientes, Nuestra Familia"

Gohan: ¡Ya veo! entonces si les otorgan poder ¿Por qué algunos son más fuertes que otros? – preguntó pensando en las diferencias de poder que hay entre los aventureros.

Bell sintió como un flechazo atravesaba su espalda al escuchar su pregunta.

Hestia: ¡Eso es porque, conforme más experiencia ganen, más fuertes se hacen! Es igual que cuando se practica o realiza algo muchas veces algo, de tantas veces que lo haces obtienes mejores habilidades y destrezas en ello.

Gohan: ¡Ya veo! entonces eso significa que Bell apenas es un novato ¿no es así? – pregunto al comparar la energía de Bell con la de una persona normal y un aventurero de la familia Loki.

Bell volvió a sentir otra flecha en su espalda por el comentario de Gohan.

Hestia: ¡Pues sí, tienes razón! – rematando a Bell con una tercera flecha en su torso.

Bell: ¡Diosa! – le reprocho con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hestia: Bueno entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Te unirás a mi familia y me servirás como miembro de mi familia?

Gohan: ¡Discúlpeme Diosa Hestia, pero tengo que pensar si quiero dedicar mi vida a hacer algo así! – Respondió rascando su nuca dudoso - De hecho mi madre me dijo que siguiera con mis estudios, pero a decir verdad, no creo que sea de mucha utilidad en este sitio jeje así que primero tengo que pensar en lo que quiero hacer ¡si me puede esperar hasta que tome una decisión le estaría muy agradecido! – decía dando una reverencia hacía Hestia.

Hestia: ¿Éste sitio? ¿Estudios? – preguntó confusa.

Gohan: ¡Cierto, no les he dicho prácticamente nada sobre mí! ¡Supongo que es algo justo que yo también les cuente mi historia! – comentó mirándolos seriamente.

Hestia: ¿Tú historia?

Bell: ¿Te refieres a tu vida y como es que eres tan fuerte?

Gohan: ¡Exacto, aunque puede que les sea algo difícil de creer, aun siendo una Diosa!

Hestia: ¿A qué te refieres Gohan-kun? ¿Qué tendría de extraña tu historia?

Gohan: ¡Que yo no soy de este lugar, a lo que me refiero es que no soy de este mundo! Yo pertenezco a un mundo en el que la tecnología es muchísimo más avanzada que aquí.

Hestia: ¿Qué, espera, de otro mundo? ¿Tecnología? ¡Por favor explícate mejor Gohan-kun!

Gohan: Pues la tecnología para ponerlo simple y con un ejemplo aquí visto, serían las máquinas y artilugios que utilizan las personas, ya sean cadenas, puertas, palancas, armas, construcciones, en fin todo lo que sirve para ayudar en la vida de las personas.

Hestia: ¡Ya entendí! ¿Pero por qué dices que es mucho más avanzada esa tecnología en el lugar de donde tú vienes?

Gohan: ¡Pues eso es porque en mi mundo, la tecnología nos ha llevado a hacer cosas que en este sitio podrían parecer imposibles! tales como tocar el cielo y las estrellas, transportarnos de un lugar a otro en mucho menor tiempo que montando cualquier animal o bestia, hacer la vida de la gente más fácil en sus hogares, tales como lavar ropa, cocinar o incluso entretenerse y comunicarse con alguien que no se encuentra en el mismo sitio que uno.

Hestia: ¿Cómo, tocar las estrellas? Acaso ¿los humanos pueden salir de su planeta y llegar a ellas? ¿Comunicarse con quien no está en un mismo sitio?

Gohan: ¡Sí! Esa es la tecnología, que nos permite ir más allá del cielo, y llegar a otros planetas, estrellas y lugares apartados de nuestro mismo planeta, y respecto a comunicarse con alguien en otro sitio mmm pues no sé cómo explicarlo, digamos que es como si la voz de alguien fuera llevada a través de aparatos que lo comunican con otra persona y viceversa, ¡pero eso no es lo importante!

Hestia: Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces qué es lo importante?

Gohan: Aa historia que voy a contarle es más impresionante que todas esas cosas.

Hestia: Entonces dices que no eres uno de nuestros "hijos" ¿cierto? Y ¿vienes de otro mundo parecido al mundo terrenal en el que estamos?

Gohan: ¡Bueno se podría decir que sí! Pero lo que quiero decir es que no pertenezco a esta dimensión.

Bell: ¡Diosa! ¿Usted entiende de lo que está hablando Gohan?

Hestia: ¡Pues sí, comprendo! Ya que soy una diosa – dijo aladeando con una postura erguida y orgullosa sacando a relucir sus atributos – _aunque no por completo_ – pensó algo avergonzada pero sin demostrarlo.

Gohan: Bueno no importa solo escuchen la historia que les tengo que contar, y para ello quiero que sepan que yo soy un Híbrido.

Hestia: ¿Híbrido? ¿Cómo una cruza entre humano y una bestia?

Gohan: ¡sí, soy un Híbrido entre humano y Saiyajín! Los Saiyajínes son una raza alienígena muy similar en apariencia a los humanos, se diferencian por varias cosas, la primera es que los Saiyajínes poseen una cola de mono, con la cual se pueden transformar en simios gigantes, para aumentar su poder, la otra es que a diferencia de los humanos, son una raza guerrera, que se vuelven más fuertes con cada pelea, esta raza se dedicaba a invadir planetas por todo el universo en los cuales arrasaban con las razas existentes en ellas, si el planeta invadido tenía un ambiente agradable, estos procedían a venderlos a otros alienígenas, por el contrario si no tenían un ambiente agradable estos simplemente lo destruían e iban en busca de otro planeta, estos estaban al mando de un tirano malvado en extremo poderoso, al cual obedecían fielmente, pero este tirano llamado Freezer al temer que estos se revelaran en su contra al dar nacimiento y a un Saiyajín de leyenda que se decía invencible, opto por destruir todo su planeta junto con todos los Saiyajins en este, parece ser que el padre de mi padre predijo esto, debido a esto opto por mandar a mi padre a la Tierra un planeta débil en cuanto a guerreros y tecnología se refiere, cuando mi papá llego a la Tierra su nave cayo en unas montañas en las cuales un anciano lo adopto como su nieto y lo crio, un día como mi padre era muy hiperactivo y violento termino cayendo por un barranco en el que se golpeó la cabeza y cambio su personalidad a la de alguien completamente puro de corazón amable e inocente, un día conoció a su mejor amiga la cual hizo que mi padre saliera de las montañas y poco a poco fuera conociendo gente fuerte que se convertían en sus amigos, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, después en su historia años después conoció a mi madre con la cual se casó por una promesa que hicieron de niños - Así siguió contándoles su historia a Hestia y Bell sobre como derrotaron al emperador del mal del universo, a los Androides y Cell y finalizando con su pelea con Buu en la cual fue absorbido y por azares del destino termino en ese lugar - Y así fue como aparecí en uno de los pisos de ese calabozo, examine las presencias en el planeta, cuando sentí presencias parecidas a las humanas decidí subir, así derrotando a todos los monstruos que me atacaban, hasta que me encontré con la familia Loki y tras un pequeño percance me quede con ellos para salir de este sitio y acompañarlos con su diosa, cosa que no he hecho debido a lo que paso con los minotauros y que perseguí a Bell.

Bell: _¡INCREÍBLE! ¿Gohan derrotó a la familia Loki? Por esa razón tiene todos esos cristales y esa piel gigante que los envuelve_ \- pensaba con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Hestia: _¡INCREÍBLEEEE! ¿Y YO QUERÍA RECLUTAR A ESTE CHICO? Ciertamente no creo que tenga el poder para hacer que ingrese a mi familia_ \- pensaba asombrada y sin dudar de Gohan ya que tenía esa montaña de cristales como muestra de que no miente - ¡Gohan-kun! ¿Entonces tú también podrías destruir este planeta si quisieras?

Gohan: ¡Claro! ¡Puedo destruir el planeta utilizando una mínima fracción de mi poder! – diciendo esto mientras creaba una esfera de energía en su mano.

Hestia: _Definitivamente tiene que ser mío, ¡sobretodo no dejare que lo tenga esa tabla de Loki!_ \- pensaba con algo de malicia que si tenía a Gohan podría burlarse de Loki cuanto ella quisiera - _¿pero cómo puedo convertirlo en parte de mi familia si no tengo el poder suficiente?_ \- pensaba algo frustrada por no tener el poder necesario para cumplir su ambición - _¡pero quiero que pertenezca a mi familia!_

Gohan: ¿Están bien? ¡Espero que no estén asustados de mí! - decía algo preocupado.

Bell: ¡Por favor, Gohan se mi maestro y entréname! - decía dando una reverencia.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¡Bueno al parecer no están espantados de mí!

Bell: ¡Claro que no! ¡Es increíble! Por favor se mi maestro – decía en pose de reverencia.

Hestia: ¡Bueno, por ahora vamos a dormir! Mañana podremos seguir con la charla y ver qué quieres hacer Gohan-kun.

Todos asintieron, ya que querían descansar y digerir la situación en la que se encontraban.

 **Castillo Loki**

Aiz se encontraba en la oficina de Loki donde le había prestado la espada de Gohan a su Diosa.

Aiz: _¡_ _Tengo que devolverle su espada a Gohan! Fue mi culpa que mi espada este rota, ya que yo fui quien quiso probarla contra la suya, ¡me llevare su espada y cuando lo vea me asegurare de entregársela!_ \- pensaba mientras buscaba la espada del joven cabello ónix – bien ahora puedo dormir con ella y se la entregare en cuanto pueda, aunque este desobedeciendo las ordenes de Loki, no creo que se enfade, después de todo ésta espada le pertenece Gohan.

Así Aiz saliendo de la oficina de Loki y dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto para descansar y prepararse para ver al herrero que hizo su espada.

Aiz: _¡No me quiero ni imaginar lo que me dirá ahora que no solo la mantuve sin revisión por 3 meses sino que ahora está quebrada!_ \- pensaba preocupada por la reacción que tendría el viejo herrero – _bueno, por ahora voy a descansar_ – así comenzando a dormir esperando nada ansiosa el día de mañana.

Riveria se encontraba en su habitación pensando sobre las cosas que pasaron en ese día.

Riveria: _Tenemos que encontrar a Gohan, para saber más sobre él y por qué es tan fuerte_ \- pensaba Riveria en su cama cuando al pensar en la última frase con el nombre de Gohan no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que éste se quitó su playera y dejo a la vista su torso - _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa imagen?_ \- pensaba con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara que incrementaba levemente cada vez que recordaba esa imagen de Gohan - _he visto a muchos aventureros musculosos y ninguna vez me he sentido interesada en ellos, aunque ésta es la primera vez que veo a alguien con ese cuerpo tan perfecto que parecería que la misma Diosa Hefesto hubiera forjado cuidadosamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo_ \- pensaba mientras volvía a pensar en la imagen de Gohan que no abandonaba su mente – _¿pero que estoy pensando? ¡Será mejor que me vaya a dormir!_ -acostándose en su cama para dormir y así pasando bastante tiempo sin lograrlo - _¡no puedo! ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar esa imagen? Necesito pensar en algo que me mantenga distraída ¡ya se, pensare en consejos que darle a Lefiya sobre cómo utilizar la magia!_ \- así pensando en ellos y logrando conciliar el sueño…pero… _"Gohan: ¡Riveria, soy todo tuyo! Riveria: Gohan-kun ¡no debemos hacer esto! Gohan: ¡está bien, ambos lo queremos! Riveria: ¡Gohan-kun!"_

 **Iglesia abandonada**

Gohan se encontraba durmiendo en un sillón de la habitación en la que estaba con Bell y la Diosa Hestia. Tanto Gohan como Bell despertaron temprano por la mañana al estar acostumbrados a despertarse temprano. Bell estaba durmiendo con su diosa encima de él cosa que no lo molesto en absoluto al saber cómo era ella, pero cuando noto que ella tenía sus nada pequeños pechos sobre el suyo se puso muy nervioso y decidió quitarse de ahí para salir de nuevo al calabozo y también para saber la respuesta de Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Veo que ya despertaste Bell! Dime ¿acaso vas a ir al calabozo?

Bell: ¡Si, Gohan-san! Tengo que hacerlo para ser más fuerte y así proveerle una mejor vida a mi Diosa ¡Además, también quiero ser tan fuerte como alguien en específico, y para ello necesito volverme mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora!

Gohan: ¡Ya veo! entonces ¿Qué dices si voy contigo y de paso te doy algunos consejos sobre cómo luchar?

Bell: ¿Enserio Gohan-san? – preguntó muy emocionado de que en cierto modo Gohan le iba a enseñar.

Gohan: ¡Bueno entonces vamos Bell!

Bell: ¡Sí, Gohan-sensei! – dijo afirmando con mucho entusiasmo y poniéndose bastante serio.

Gohan: jajaja ¡Por favor solo dime Gohan! Es raro que me digas sensei.

Bell: ¡Está bien Gohan-san!

Gohan y Bell entonces se dirigieron al calabozo, para poder iniciar con el entrenamiento de Bell, y Gohan para cambiar los cristales al recordar lo que le dijo Mama el día anterior.

 **Castillo Loki**

Todos se encontraban despertando, levantándose o incluso ya listos para un nuevo día.

Loki: ¡Buenos días a todos! Hoy estén listos, que tendremos un gran banquete en el bar de Mamá Mía.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Loki: ¡Vaya Riveria! ¡Hoy luces más apagada de lo normal! ¿Acaso no dormiste? Espera ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de algún príncipe azul? – decía burlándose del estado de su amiga y familiar.

Riveria: ¡No digas esas cosas Loki! ¿Cómo crees que yo podría hacer algo así? ¡Yo no estoy hecha para ese tipo de cosas! – decía con un mínimo sonrojo por las palabras de su Diosa y recordando el sueño que tuvo con el chico que no sacaba de su cabeza desde el día anterior – _tengo que hacer algo para al fin sacármelo de la cabeza y sin que nadie se entere, por algo soy una líder de la familia Loki._

Tione: Aiz, Tiona, Lefiya, vamos a la ciudad para que pueda vender este cuerno de unicornio.

Tiona: ¡Bien, yo también tengo que encargar mi Urga II!

Aiz: ¡Yo tengo que llevar mi espada con el herrero! – decía desanimada sabiendo lo que posiblemente podría pasar.

Tiona: ¡Uy pobre Aiz, yo no quisiera estar en tu lugar!

Lefiya: ¡Tranquila Aiz-san! Yo también iré y puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Aiz: ¡Estoy bien Lefiya! es mi asunto, después de todo fue mi culpa que pasara esto.

Tione: ¡Por cierto Aiz! ¿Esa no es la espada del chico llamado Gohan que te prestó ayer?

Aiz: ¡Sí! Quiero devolvérsela cuando lo vea – dijo viendo la espada que tenía en su espalda.

Tiona: ¿No será que te enamoraste de él y es una excusa para ir a verlo, Aiz? – decía pícaramente y jugándole una broma a su amiga.

Aiz: ¡No es así! Yo solo quiero devolverle su espada, que me prestó el día de ayer – dijo con un pequeño puchero y un leve sonrojo que apenas y era visible viéndola de cerca.

Tiona: jajaja ¡Aiz está enamorada, Aiz está enamorada! – gritaba bromeando con su amiga; pero esto no pasó desapercibido por los oídos de la Diosa Loki.

Loki: ¿Qué? ¿Qué mi Aiz-tan se enamoró de alguien? ¡Dime quien es para que lo mate Tiona! – decía corriendo hacia el grupo de amigas.

Aiz: ¡No es así! Solo quiero devolverle su espada – decía tratando de calmar a Tiona y a la Diosa Loki.

Loki: ¿Su espada? – Dijo mirando que Aiz tenía la espada negra que tenía en su oficina en su espalda – ahhhh ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de ese chico llamado Gohan? ¡Aiz, deja esa espada en la oficina, no se la devolveré hasta que venga a nuestra familia! ¡Aunque tampoco te dejare estar cerca de él Aiz-tan! – dijo con un aura maligna saltando hacia su familiar preferida.

Aiz: ¡Solo le voy a devolver su espada Loki! – dijo saliendo corriendo del lugar y dirigiéndose hacia la fragua donde se encontraría con el herrero.

Loki: ¡Vuelve, Aiz-tan! – Decía con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡voy a matar a ese Gohan, después lo voy a revivir, unirlo a nuestra familia y lo volveré a matar! – decía con tristeza y enojo en una voz macabra.

Lefiya: ¡No puede ser… Aiz-san… Aiz-san se a… Aiz-san se a…! - no podía ni terminar de pronunciar la frase porque estaba soltando lágrimas de pensar en que Aiz se alejaba de su lado y de la familia Loki.

Tiona/Tione: ¡Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos Loki! ¡Vamos Lefiya tenemos que alcanzar a Aiz! - dijeron a su Diosa y llevando prácticamente a rastras a la elfo.

 **Restaurante de Mamá Mía**

Iban pasando Gohan y Bell dirigiéndose hacía el calabozo cuando repentinamente una chica los detuvo frente al bar.

Syr: ¡Esperen, ayer se les olvido esto! – dijo mostrando unos cristales a los dos.

Gohan: ¡Vaya pensé que los había guardado todos! Muchas gracias – dijo sin tomarle importancia al cristal.

Bell: ¡Vaya Gohan, yo quisiera poder darme ese lujo! – decía con unas lágrimas al recordar que él siempre conseguía una miseria de dinero con los cristales que ganaba matando monstruos.

Syr: ¡Disculpen! pero ¿podrían venir esta noche a comer de nuevo? – preguntó de forma tímida a los dos chicos.

Bell: ¡claro, tenlo por hecho!

Gohan: Eso me recuerda ¡que no he comido nada desde que despertamos y ya tengo hambre! – dijo sobándose la barriga que sentía vacía por no probar alimento desde que se despertó.

Syr: jaja ¡si no les molesta! Por favor tomen esto, los prepare para ustedes, espero no sea una molestia – dijo tímidamente dándoles dos cajas de almuerzo.

Bell: ¡No podríamos, esa es tu comida! – dijo apresuradamente y nervioso.

Syr: ¡No hay problema yo puedo comer cuando abra el bar! Así que por favor acéptenlos ¡aunque no sé si sea suficiente para el joven a tu lado! Jeje – dijo con risa recordando todo lo que comió Gohan el día anterior.

Gohan: ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias por la comida! – dijo inocentemente sin prestar atención al comentario de la chica acerca de su apetito.

Bell: ¡Gohan-san! – dijo apenado por la acción de su amigo.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, vamos Bell! ¡Quiero ver que tal luchas contra esos monstruos!

Bell: ¡sí!

 **Bien aquí se queda el capítulo :v lo deje en una parte inesperada ehh jajaja sin más hasta el próximo cap.**


	5. Muestra

**Bien aquí el capítulo 5 del fic**

 **Saludos:**

 **Maxigiampieri: gracias por el apoyo bro.**

 **Nomura fudou: claro que lo hará, sino para que hacerlos amigos desde el principio xD.**

 **Blackgokurose: jajaja tú y tus spoilers :v**

 **Victor0606: ñeeee solo soñó con Gohan estilo romántico ricolino no solamente rikolino :v**

 **Darkcrizer: naaah no es tan débil mentalmente :v**

 **Blamasu: literal el hombre de sus sueños :v**

 **Danilo8joaquinortiz: nahh Loki todavía no lo sabe o no está segura y Riveria se controla para no quedar como Bell cubierto de sangre aunque cada vez va en aumento.**

 **Richard78zamo: el dinero es más avaricioso que un Dios XD.**

 **Kenshiro64hokuto no ken: pues Riveria si, Aiz solamente tiene interés en saber de Gohan.**

 **Darksoul: grax por la info, si puedes decirme un link para leer o descargar las N.L. estaría agradecido.**

 **Fernando11chiki: gracias por el apoyo bro.**

 **Saluditos nuevos:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: gracias a ti por seguir apoyándome :v.**

 **Victor0606: :v gracias como siempre.**

 **CYRACK: de nada solamente dije lo que supongo que hare :v.**

 **Vegitossgss2: gracias, jaja por lo visto no leíste mi fic antes de volverlo a subir XD eso es bueno, mantiene la tensión :v me agrada que haya lectores nuevos, pero también quisiera que regresaran todos los que la seguían antes u.u.**

 **Lord Freezer: lo borré porque no podía editarlo :v, es lo mismo que pienso yo que el mundo de Danmachi es genial, exactoooo 7u7, bueno en realidad Hestia no lo tiene :v.**

 **Blackgokurose: pues de regreso por ahora :v, jajaja no spoilees :v, pues si por que por algo apareció en el piso 100 :v, no les des más spoilers a los news u.u jajaja pero que mas da :v.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 5 muestra**

 **Calabozo**

Gohan: _Bell posee unos buenos instintos de pelea, pero se nota que nadie le ha enseñado como pelear_ – pensaba al ver que Bell a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica y siendo dañado por esos monstruos seguía luchando sin rendirse.

Bell: _¡Rayos, estos monstruos son fuertes! Pero no puedo salir de aquí tengo que mostrarle a Gohan-san que puedo mejorar_ \- pensaba mientras luchaba contra 3 monstruos lobo, estos le estaban dañando bastante dando golpes y zarpazos – _Aun no es suficiente… tengo que mostrarle mi valía a Gohan-san para que me entrene… debo ser más fuerte para alcanzar a Aiz-san_ – pensaba con mucho esfuerzo y dando todo de sí para mejorar y esquivar los golpes de los monstruos que poco a poco iban encajando menos golpes en Bell.

Gohan: _¡Increíble! Bell está mejorando conforme avanza su lucha,_ ¡aun no es suficiente Bell! Estás dejando muchos puntos ciegos abiertos por donde cualquiera te podría vencer, ¡tienes que moverte fluidamente sin dejar aperturas! – le aconsejaba observando que Bell tenía un potencial muy grande.

Bell: _¡Aun no es suficiente, tengo que ser más veloz! ¡Más ágil! ¡Mayor precisión en mis ataques! ¡Tengo que mejorar mucho más!_ – Pensaba forzándose cada vez más y destruyendo a todos los monstruos que aparecían frente a él - _¡Todo para alcanzar a Aiz-san!_ – pero en ese momento cayó desmayado por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Gohan: _¡Bueno creo por hoy ya llego a su límite!_ Supongo que no tenemos nada más que hacer, _bien lo voy a llevar de regreso_ – decía y pensaba eliminando a los monstruos restantes antes de que le hicieran daño a su amigo - ¡Luchaste muy bien Bell! Pero aun te falta mucho camino que recorrer si en verdad quieres ser fuerte – pensó Gohan cargando a Bell sobre su espalda.

Gohan se dirigió a la salida con Bell en su espalda y dispuesto a regresar a su casa, para descansar, cuando recordó que Bell había prometido que ésta noche pasarían por el bar de Mama.

Gohan: jeje ¡Bueno supongo que puedo cambiar los cristales por dinero! Y esperar a que Bell despierte para ir al restaurante.

Gohan llegó al gremio con Bell en su espalda, y lo dejo recostado en un sillón hasta que se despertara.

Gohan: ¡Buenas! Vengo a cambiar unos cristales por dinero, me dijeron que aquí podría hacerlo – preguntó cortésmente a una empleada del lugar.

Empleada: ¡Claro, por favor coloque sus cristales en esa ventana y le entregaran su dinero correspondiente!

Gohan: ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo dando una reverencia hacia la empleada que se sonrojo al ver la amabilidad de aquel chico - ¡buenas, me gustaría cambiar unos cristales que tengo!

Cajero: ¡Ponga los cristales en la caja! – respondió con algo de aburrimiento a la petición del chico.

Gohan entonces tomo su capsula en la cual tenía los cristales que había juntado del día anterior, presiono el botón y lanzó la capsula justo en una esquina para que no se perdieran los cristales. Cuando la capsula exploto, dejo ver una enorme bolsa de piel que envolvía algo dentro de ella; cuando esta se desenvolvió, dejo caer cientos de cristales, impresionando a todos los presentes incluso al cajero que nunca había visto algo así, pero el asombro no quedo ahí ya que cuando la piel se desenvolvió por completo y cristales cayeron como una ola, dejaron a la vista un cristal gigante, más grande que cualquiera que haya traído algún aventurero; y de hecho era más grande que algún aventurero siendo del doble de grande que cualquier aventurero de talla extra pesada. En ese momento salió de su caja impactado por lo que veía frente a sus ojos, y todos los empleados quedaron atónitos al también presenciar como aquel chico tan amable les traía a cambiar un cristal gigante y cientos de cristales de muchos tamaños, siendo desde el tamaño de una manzana hasta el de una sandía e incluso unos cuantos casi del tamaño de un humano, algo así como un enano o hobbit.

Cajero: ¡UN CRISTAL DE JEFE! ¡Nunca nos habían traído uno completo! Y tampoco nos habían traído tal cantidad de cristales tan finos y grandes.

Empleados: ¿PERO DE DONDE SACO TODOS ESOS CRISTALES ESE CHICO? Y ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUDO TRAER A LA SUPERFICIE UN CRISTAL DE JEFE ENTERO?

Todos los empleados estaban totalmente asombrados, pues presenciaron algo que jamás imaginaron posible.

Gohan: ¿Se encuentran bien? – dijo nervioso al notar la estupefacción de todos los presentes.

Cajero: ¡Necesitaremos todo el dinero de la caja para poder cambiar el dinero que este chico tiene en esos cristales! – decía con la mandíbula hasta el piso y sin salir de su estupefacción.

Gohan: ¿Cuánto dinero es? - pregunto inocentemente al cajero.

Cajero: ¡Chico eres millonario! ¡Esta cantidad de cristales, más el cristal jefe que tienes te darían aproximadamente una cantidad mínima de MIL MILLONES DE VALIS! (1,000,000,000$).

Gohan: ¡Wow! No sé qué tanto pueda comprar con esa cantidad de dinero ya que no se su equivalencia pero es un número bastante grande, jejeje.

Cajero: ¡Descuida, joven! Emm ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto con emoción ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no había recibido una emoción así de fuerte y ese chico le había mostrado algo fabuloso que le recordó el sentimiento que tuvo la primera vez que entró a trabajar ahí; siendo un pequeño muchacho joven e inexperto ansioso por recibir alguna sorpresa.

Gohan: ¡Me llamo Gohan, Son Gohan! Es un placer – dijo con una gran sonrisa y dando una reverencia.

Cajero: ¡Bien, joven Gohan! En unos momentos le traigo el dinero que le pertenece, por cierto mi nombre es Albert – le decía como si le agradeciera por alguna razón.

Gohan: ¡Muchas gracias Albert-san! – le respondió igual de alegre.

Albert: jajajaja en seguida te doy el dinero, _presiento que este chico aún tiene muchas más emociones que mostrar, es la primera vez en años que me emociona cambiar los cristales que me entregan jaja, este sentimiento es como si estuviera viendo a mi hijo_ \- pensaba alegre al recibir esa emoción que ya no sentía en mucho tiempo.

 **Tienda en babel**

Tione: ¡Vamos Amid, traigo un excelente cuerno de unicornio que obtuve en la expedición! 10 millones de valis.

Amid: ¡Veo que este cuerno es de una excelente calidad, pero es demasiado dinero!

Lefiya: ¡Tiene razón Tione-san! Ese precio es el doble de lo que está en el mercado.

Tione: ¡Lefiya, nosotras venimos a vender una excelente pieza! ¿Acaso serias capaz de mostrar tu cara ante el jefe si llevas una miseria de dinero? – le contestó a la elfo con unos ojos que echaban lumbre.

Amid: 8.5 millones de valis.

Tione: ¡Bueno, es una lástima, supongo que tendré que venderle a alguien más este excelente cuerno! – Decía fingiendo que se iría para enganchar en su juego a la vendedora de la tienda, a lo cual ella cayó – ¡9.2 millones de valis!

Amid: ¡Acepto tu oferta! – dijo claramente derrotada.

Lefiya: _¡Qué miedo!_

 **Fragua con Tione**

¿?: ¿Qué quieres una nueva arma? – preguntó un herrero corpulento incomprensivo.

¿?: ¡Pase 1 día y 1 noche haciendo tu urga! Utilice una gran cantidad de Adamantita, ¡fue mi mejor trabajo! – comentó en forma de reclamo.

¿?: ¿Qué le paso a tu urga? – preguntó buscando la razón del pedido.

Tione: mmm ¡Se derritió! – dijo con un tono de inocencia.

Herreros: ¡NOOOOO! – gritaron desesperanzados.

 **Fragua con Aiz**

¿?: ¡¿PERO COMO DIABLOS PUDISTE HACER ESTO?! ¡ESTA ESPADA ERA IRROMPLIBLE!

Aiz: ¡Lo siento, pero… al parecer no fue así! – decía volteando la mirada por la culpa.

Forjador: ¿CONTRA QUE DEMONIOS PELEASTE PARA QUE PUDIERAS ROMPER MI ESPADA IRROMPIBLE?

Aiz: Pues en el piso 50 luche contra monstruos que escupen ácido que derrite cualquier cosa - decía sin atreverse a ver al herrero a los ojos.

Forjador: ¿Y ESAS COSAS CAUSARON ESTO?

Aiz: No – respondió negando con su cabeza - ¡La verdad es que la blandí contra la espada de una persona!

Forjador: ¿Cómo? ¡¿ACASO ESA ESPADA ERA MÁS FUERTE QUE LA TUYA?!

Aiz: ¡Sí! – Contestó asintiendo con su cabeza aun sin mirar al herrero - De hecho me presto su espada por que la mía está rota y tengo que devolvérsela – contestaba sin demorarse y sin ver al herrero.

Forjador: ¿Te refieres a esa espada negra que tienes en tu espalda? – le pregunto al ver que tenía una espada en su espalda que no tenía el tamaño que ella usa.

Aiz: ¡Si, es ésta! ¡La tengo para entregársela cuando lo vea!

Forjador: ¡Déjame ver esa espada! – le ordenó a su clienta, que era capaz de lograr tal tontería como romper su espada supuestamente irrompible.

Aiz: ¡Pero, es que se la tengo que devolver!

Forjador: ¿Cómo te atreves a reprocharme después de lo que hiciste? – dijo matándola con la mirada.

Aiz: ¡Está bien! Pero es algo más pesada de lo que se ve – le advirtió quitándose la espada de su espalda.

Forjador: ¡Solo dámela! – Ordenó - Waaaaaw – exclamó cayendo sus brazos al frente ya que era más pesada de lo que pensaba.

Aiz: ¡Le dije que era más pesada que una espada normal! – le reafirmó mirando al viejo forjador agachado con la espada en la mano.

Forjador: ¡Bueno al parecer no aplique la fuerza necesaria para sostenerla! Pensé que era más liviana, pero ya estoy bien – dijo observando y analizando la espada negra que tenía en sus manos.

Aiz: ¿Qué puede decir sobre esa espada? – preguntó curiosa.

Forjador: ¡Ciertamente, tiene un perfecto filo, muy agudo y está muy bien hecha, a decir verdad solo se podría comparar con algún arma forjada por la mismísima Diosa Hefesto! Pero no reconozco el metal con el que está hecha ¿el dueño de ésta espada te dijo de que está hecha? – le pregunto curioso, para saber si podría conseguir el mismo material.

Aiz negó con la cabeza y esto saco un suspiro del herrero.

Forjador: ¡Ciertamente es una espada digna de un aventurero de la mayor categoría, con fortaleza tal que esté a su altura! – Comentó elogiando magníficamente a la espada - Si fue capaz de romper la espada que forje como irrompible, debe ser una espada con un material extremadamente duro y forjada con una técnica impecable, ¡Aiz, cuando encuentres al dueño de ésta espada tráelo aquí! Quiero hablar con él para saber más sobre su espada.

Aiz: ¡Está bien! con respecto a mi espada, ¿podrá arreglarla? – le preguntó dudosa al herrero.

Forjador: ¡Sería un trabajo extenuante! Pero supongo que podría hacerlo, pero primero preferiría saber más sobre ésta espada, así que no te hare nada hasta que traigas al dueño aquí – afirmó con severidad y un toque de satisfacción al castigar a la aventurera con sus palabras.

Aiz: ¿Entonces que se supone que deba usar mientras tanto?

Forjador: ¡Rayos, verdaderamente eres la pesadilla de un herrero! ¡Toma usa esta espada! no está cerca de ser irrompible o bueno casi irrompible como tu espada pero tiene un filo agudo, aunque también podrías tratar de usar esa espada que fue capaz de vencer a la tuya jajajaja – decía burlándose como venganza.

 **Fuera de las forjas**

Tiona: ¡espero mi urga II pronto! ¿Bien? – les dijo alegre guiñándoles un ojo.

Herreros: ¡No lo digas como si fuera fácil! – le gritaron a la aventurera que les causaba tantos problemas

Tiona: ¿Cómo les fue chicas?

Tione: ¡Yo le vendí a Amid el cuerno por 9.2 millones de valis!

Tiona: siento pena por Amid, no llores si su Dios viene con otra petición alocada otra vez.

Lefiya: ¡Yo solo compre un reglo para Aiz-san!

Tiona: Y tú Aiz ¿Qué te dijo el viejo sobre tu espada?

Aiz: ¡No hará nada hasta que encuentre a Gohan y lo lleve con él! – le contesto cabizbaja recordando las palabras del viejo forjador.

Tiona: jajaja ¡Pobre Aiz, parece que no tendrá una espada irrompible si no encuentra pronto a Gohan-kun!

Tione: ¡Bueno casi irrompible, recuerda que esa espada negra logró romper la de Aiz! – este comentario hizo que Aiz bajara más sus ánimos.

Tiona: ¡Ves Tione, ya deprimiste a Aiz! Mejor dirijámonos al bar antes de que Aiz se deprima más o se enoje Loki.

Lefiya: ¡Nos íbamos a ver en La Señora de la Abundancia! ¿Cierto?

 **Bar de Mamá Mía**

Syr: ¡Vaya, veo que vinieron! Pasen siéntanse como en su casa, por cierto aun no me dicen sus nombres – les pregunto mientras les indicaba donde se podían sentar.

Gohan: ¡Si, ya que Bell, lo prometió, y mi nombre es Son Gohan! - le respondió amable.

Bell: ¡Yo soy, Bell Cranel, es un placer! Por cierto ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - le pregunto con la misma duda que la chica.

Syr: ¡Cierto, mi nombre es Syr Flover! Por favor siéntanse en confianza de decirme Syr – les dijo con una sonrisa.

Mama: jajajaja ¡Otra vez tú chico, espero pidas mucha comida de nuevo! – decía con una sonrisa a su cliente que en un solo día se ganó el derecho de ir cuando él quisiera.

Gohan: ¡Gracias Mama, entonces dame 3 raciones de todo el menú! – le dijo completamente feliz y con saliva a punto de salir de su boca.

Mama: jajaja ¡Me encanta este chico, en seguida tienes tu comida! – dijo riéndose yendo hacia la cocina.

Bell: _¡Increíble, ayer también lo vi comer igual, pero no me deja de sorprender!_ – pensaba asombrado mientras miraba a su amigo.

Syr: ¡Y tú Bell-kun! ¿Qué vas a pedir? – le pregunto feliz al chico de pelo blanco que no había pedido nada.

Bell: Bueno ¡Tráeme 1 plato de spaguetti y 1 de cerdo! – dijo tímidamente ya que él no comía como Gohan y mucho menos tenía el dinero para hacerlo.

Tan pronto como las habían pedio Mama ya le estaba entregando la comida a su cliente glotón, el cual devoraba uno tras otro los platos que le daba Mama.

Gohan: ¡Wajuu esto está exquisito Mama! Tráeme otras 2 raciones de todo – le pedía a la dueña mientras seguía comiendo.

Máma: jajaja ¡enseguida!

Syr: ¡Gohan-kun come bastante! ¿No, Bell-kun? – le pregunto al chico que comía en menor medida y más despacio.

Bell: ¡Tienes razón!

Syr: ¡Parece que hoy volveré a cobrar mucho dinero!

Bell: Me alegro por ti – dijo mientras comía su spaguetti y en modo sarcástico.

Syr: jaja ¡Lo siento! Pero ¿no crees que es fantástico éste lugar donde vienen tantas personas? y todas son diferentes y con diferentes historias ¡supongo que mi pasión es conocer gente, es algo que me llena el alma! – decía muy entusiasmada con sus palabras al chico con quien hablaba.

Bell: ¡Dices cosas muy raras! – le dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

De un momento a otro una camarera Nekomata abrió las puertas.

Anya: ¡Los clientes que hicieron reservación ya llegaron!

En seguida de esto entraron varias personas encabezadas por la Diosa Loki; ésta era la familia Loki, que cuando entro todos en el bar guardaron silencio.

¿?: Vaya mira a esa belleza rubia.

¿?: ¡Cállate, esa es la Princesa de la Espada!

¿?: ¿Acaso no es la familia Loki?

¿?: ¡Son todos los cabecillas!

¿?: La familia de mata gigantes.

Gohan ni siquiera prestó atención ya que seguía comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Syr: ¡Esa es la familia Loki! Parece ser que a su Diosa le encanta este lugar – le susurró a Bell que estaba mirando a cierta chica de la mencionada familia.

Bell: _Entonces, si vengo a este lugar…_ \- pensaba mientras seguía observando a la chica rubia.

Con la familia Loki había una mesa llena de comida y alcohol.

Loki: ¡Chicos buen trabajo en el calabozo! ¡Esta noche tendremos un festín! ¡BEBAN HASTA EL FONDO! – anunció en premiación a su familia.

Familia Loki: ¡Sí! – afirmaron todos comenzando a darse un banquete y llenarse de alcohol.

Tione: ¡Vamos, vamos jefe! Sírvase – le decía a su jefe con una botella en la mano.

Finn: Todavía tengo bastante.

Todos estaban disfrutando del banquete, Loki estaba compitiendo contra Gareth tomando cerveza. Cuando repentinamente Bete azotó su tarro en la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

Bete: ¡Bien! Aiz, cuéntales a todos lo del otro día.

Aiz: ¿Lo del otro día?

Bete: Ya sabes, al regresar unos minotauros se escaparon y tú mataste al último en el quinto piso ¿no?

Aiz: ¿Los minotauros que se nos escaparon al huir de nosotros en el piso 17?

Bete: Si, si ¿Recuerdas al tomate idiota que estaba ahí? Jaja ¡El minotauro tenía acorralado a un niño inútil! ¡Fue entonces que Aiz apareció y destazo al minotauro! Ajaja ¡El novato quedo bañado en su apestosa sangre y se veía como un tomate! Jajajajaja oye Aiz lo hiciste a propósito ¿No? ¿No? Dime que lo hiciste a propósito jajaja y ¿Saben que pasó? ¡El chico tomate salió corriendo a algún lugar gritando! Jajajaja ¡Nuestra Princesa lo salva y él huye con el rabo entre las piernas! Jajaja ¡Es un perdedor! Jajajajaja.

Aiz: ¡No creo que podamos culparlo en su situación! – dijo apenada por recordar que ellos tuvieron la culpa de ese hecho.

Riveria: ¡Ya es suficiente! Bete, nosotros tuvimos la culpa por dejar escapar a esos minotauros del piso 17, ¡deberías estar avergonzado! – le reprendió por el comentario que su compañero hacía.

Bete: ¿Qué tiene de malo llamar basura a la basura? Aiz ¿Qué opinas? Por ejemplo ¿A quién escogerías, al idiota tomate o a mí?

Finn: Bete, estás ebrio ¿verdad?

Bete: ¡Te estoy hablando, Aiz! Si ese mocoso te invitara a salir ¿aceptarías? Claro que no ¿verdad? ¡Un mocoso más débil que tú no tiene derecho a estar contigo! ¡Jamás lo aceptarías! ¡Una basura como esa no se compara a Aiz Wallenstein!

Gohan: ¡ENTONCES, debo suponer que tampoco tienes el derecho de estar al lado de la señorita Aiz! ¿Cierto Bete? – exclamó golpeando su mesa, levantándose enfurecido al ver como su amigo se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor por los comentarios del chico bestia.

Bete: ¿Qué? ¿Quién fue el maldito que dijo eso?

Gohan: ¡Fui yo! – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de la familia Loki.

Aiz/Riveria: ¡Gohan!

Loki: _¿Gohan? ¿Ese es el chico que me dijo Finn que les dio una tunda?_ \- pensó la Diosa dejando de beber y ponerse seria al ver lo que pasaba.

Finn: ¡Gohan-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Gohan: ¡Solo estaba disfrutando de mi comida con mi amigo! ¡Hasta que esta basura se empezó a burlar de él! – dijo refiriéndose a Bete y dirigiéndole una mirada fría como el hielo.

Bete: ¡Perfecto! ¡Todavía tengo que saldar cuentas pendientes contigo maldito bastardo! – dijo levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a iniciar una pelea.

Gohan: ¡Si quieres luchar, estaré encantado de darte tu merecido! Pero será afuera del restaurante, no quiero causarle problemas a Mama.

Bete: ¡No me importa! Te voy a matar desgraciado ¡te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho ese comentario! – le dijo lanzándose contra Gohan.

Gohan: ¡No me dejas alternativa! – dijo bloqueando el golpe de Bete y sacándolo del bar con un fuerte golpe en su estómago.

Bete: gughhhh ¡desgraciado! Me las vas a pagar – dijo volviendo al ataque contra Gohan.

Toda la familia Loki salió siguiendo el pleito que causo su compañero y observando a Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Parece que no entiendes! ¿Cierto? En ese caso tendré que golpearte más duro que la última vez – afirmó comenzando a propinarle incontables golpes a Bete por todo su cuerpo, cosa a la que Bete no se podía ni defender.

Bete: ¡Maldición! – pero ya no pudo decir nada más porque había caído desmayado y con muchas contusiones en su cuerpo.

Gohan: ¡Espero que con eso hayas aprendido la lección! – dijo volviendo a la taberna en la cual estaban la familia Loki observando como hicieron puré a su compañero.

Loki: _Realmente es muy fuerte, acabo con Bete en unos segundos sin ningún esfuerzo._

Riveria: ¡Te agradezco que dejaras vivir a mi compañero Gohan! – dijo dando las gracias al chico.

Gohan: ¡Está bien! Solo quería que se disculpara por lo que hizo pero terminé excediéndome con esto, ¡me disculpo por eso! – dijo sonriéndole y apenado a Riveria.

Riveria: ¡No, no, no es tu culpa Gohan! Bete se lo busco al decir todas esas cosas sobre tu amigo – decía nerviosamente y sonrojada por la sonrisa del chico.

Loki: _Espera, espera, espera ¿acaso Riveria se puso nerviosa al hablar con él? Jajaja esto será muy divertido_ \- pensaba maliciosamente al ver a su siempre seria familiar nerviosa por hablar con aquel chico.

Finn: ¡Te agradezco de igual manera que no hayas matado a Bete, Gohan-kun!

Gareth: ¡Bueno, ya pasó! ¿Qué dices si vienes con nosotros a comer Gohan-kun?

Gohan: ¡Bueno yo no tengo problema, pero solamente si mi amigo también está invitado y no le incomoda! - contestó cortésmente a la invitación que le hicieron.

Tiona: ¡Claro, que se una con nosotros!

Gohan: ¿Qué te parece Bell?

Bell: ¡Este… bueno… no sé qué decir! – dijo nervioso al ver que si estaba con ellos también estaría Aiz.

Gohan: ¡Vamos Bell, sirve que también le das las gracias a la Señorita Aiz por salvarte!

Bell: ¡Bueno, está bien, si tú lo dices Gohan-san!

Finn: ¡Entonces está decidido! Que continúe la celebración – anunció a sus compañeros e invitados.

Aiz: Oye, ¡disculpa por lo sucedido con el minotauro! – le dijo a Bell.

Bell: ¡No, no, al contrario, muchas gracias por salvarme! – le contesto muy nervioso a su heroína.

Aiz: ¡Si necesitas algo, solo pídemelo! ¿Está bien? – le dijo inclinando su cabeza y como oferta de disculpa.

Bell: ¡No, no, no hace falta, Gohan-san ya se había disculpado por usted el día anterior!

Aiz: ¿En serio? – preguntó confusa y volteando a ver al pelinegro que estaba con Finn, Gareth y Riveria platicando alegremente.

Aiz: ¡Gohan, aquí tienes tu espada! Por cierto te quiero pedir un favor - le dijo dirigiéndose hacia él y quitándose la espada de la espalda.

Gohan: ¿De qué se trata Señorita Aiz? – le pregunto tomando atención en lo que diría.

Aiz: ¡Si podrías acompañarme a la fragua, ya que el forjador me dijo que no repararía ni me haría ninguna espada si no te llevaba conmigo! – le dijo apenada sin ver directamente a Gohan.

Loki: ¡Espera, Aiz, no te he dado permiso de acercarte a él! – dijo saltando celosa hacia su favorita Aiz.

Loki: ¡Y tu Gohan-kun! Aunque seas capaz de golpear a Bete y tengas esa extraña espada ¡No te dejare tener a mi Aiz! – afirmó en modo posesivo.

Gohan: ¿Qué, yo jamás tendría esa inten… - no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido otra vez por Loki.

Loki: ¡Si tanto quieres a un miembro de mi familia, con gusto te entrego a Riveria! – dijo jugándole una broma indirectamente a su familiar elfo de pelo verde.

Riveria: ¿Qué… que… que estás diciendo Loki? ¡Por favor perdona a mi Diosa Gohan! – decía muy nerviosa y con un sonrojo en su cara.

Loki: _jajaja ¡tenía razón! Parece que de ahora en adelante me divertiré mucho molestando a la siempre seria Riveria jajaja_ – pensaba maliciosamente al ver que Riveria reacciono a su broma, cosa que hizo recorrer un escalofrío en la espalda de la mencionada.

Loki: ¡Bueno, Gohan-kun! Dime ¿Es cierto que no perteneces a ninguna familia? – preguntó mirando seriamente al pelinegro.

Gohan: ¡Pues sí, es verdad! Aunque la Diosa Hestia me ofreció que me una a la suya – respondió inocentemente y sin saber la relación que se llevaban esas 2 Diosas.

Loki: ¿Qué? ¡El renacuajo! ¿Cómo se atreve a ofrecerte esa oferta cuando solo tiene un miembro en su familia?

Gohan: ¡Pues yo no le veo nada de malo! A decir verdad es muy agradable.

Loki: ¿Agradable ese renacuajo? ¡Debes estar mal de la cabeza Gohan-kun! ¡Vamos a mi casa, olvida a esa renacuajo que no merece que te integres a su familia, te unirás a mi familia! – le decía autoritariamente a Gohan que estaba completamente confundido.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso! – dijo perplejo por lo que estaba diciendo la Diosa Loki.

Bell: ¡Discúlpeme Diosa Loki, pero mi Diosa Hestia no es ni un renacuajo ni mucho menos desagradable! – le dijo confrontando a la Diosa que ofendió a su Diosa.

Loki: ¿Qué? ¡Tienes muchas agallas para hablarme así! Mocoso del renacuajo – dijo confrontando a Bell con su mirada.

Finn: ¡Ahí va otra vez! Siempre se pone así cuando se trata de la Diosa Hestia.

Tione: ¡Descuide jefe yo siempre estaré para usted!

Finn: Ajaja _a decir verdad no sé qué tiene que ver eso con lo que está sucediendo, Tione_ – pensaba mientras reía nerviosamente.

Loki: ¡Vamos muchacho! ¿Quieres retarme? Si es así mi Aiz te va a acabar jejeje - decía maliciosa y amenazante mientras se burlaba.

Gohan: Bueno ¿porque no se calman? ¡Diosa Loki, Bell! – decía tratando de apaciguar el ambiente que se había vuelto a poner tenso.

Loki: ¡Claro que no, Gohan-kun! Este chico contradijo lo que dije del renacuajo, así que le daré una lección y después me acompañaras para unirte a mi familia.

Bell: ¡Esa decisión le concierne a Gohan! Además mi Diosa le hizo primero esa oferta – decía nervioso pero confrontando valiente a la Diosa. **(mira el tamaño de esos huevos . jpg )**

Loki: ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues que mal, porque Gohan-kun será parte de mi familia! Y no permitiré que se encuentre con el renacuajo de tu Diosa ¡Aiz, rápido acaba con este mocoso y vámonos para integrar a Gohan-kun! – le ordenó precipitadamente a su sirviente favorita Aiz.

Aiz: Pero, él no ha hecho nada, no hay razón para que lo ataque.

Loki: ¡Aiz, ya acábalo! ¡Tú también Finn! – decía ordenando desesperadamente a sus familiares.

Finn: ¡No puede ser, incluso yo! – exclamó con pena por la actitud de su Diosa.

Gohan: ¡Creo que ya fue suficiente Diosa Loki! Me retiro con Bell – dijo disculpándose con todos y diciéndole a Bell que se tenían que ir.

Loki: ¿Qué? ¡Aun tienes que unirte a mi familia! – le dijo saliendo de su trance de rabia contra Hestia.

Gohan: ¡Lo siento, pero ya lo decidí, me convertiré en aventurero, y me uniré a la familia de la Diosa Hestia! – dijo volteando a ver a Bell.

Bell: ¡Gohan-san! – decía contento de que al fin tendría un nuevo compañero en la familia de su Diosa Hestia.

Loki: ¡No si puedo evitarlo! FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYUU ATAQUEN **(jajaja es broma)**

Finn: ¡Veo que te decidiste Gohan-kun! Es una lástima que no optaras por unirte a nuestra familia.

Riveria: ¿No hay nada que haga que te unas a nosotros? – preguntó con esperanza en su pregunta.

Gohan: ¡Si Finn-san, ya me decidí! ¡Lo siento Señorita Riveria, si pudiera hacer algo lo haría pero, ya decidí que me uniría a la familia de la Diosa Hestia y Bell! – dijo calmadamente con una sonrisa que volvió a sonrojar a Riveria.

Mama: ¡Vaya chico, no esperaba que aun siendo tan fuerte, no pertenecieras a ninguna familia! ¡Esperare grandes cosas de ti, también que sigas viniendo a mi taberna!

Gohan: ¡Gracias Mama, claro que seguiré viniendo aquí! Tu comida es deliciosa, y me gusta el ambiente que hay aquí, excepto cuando hay problemas pero no importa, ¡aquí tiene el dinero de la comida!

Dicho todo Gohan, pago con un costal de dinero con cien mil valis y se marchó junto a Bell.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Aiz! La acompañare a donde usted diga cuando quiera – dijo mientras se iba junto a Bell, el cual se puso algo celoso por el comentario pero lo dejo pasar de la felicidad.

 **Y hasta aquí se queda el capítulo, sin más hasta el año que viene :v jajaj es broma, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Gustos

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 6 del fic, nadie dijo nada de mi broma de las fuerzas gyniuu T.T bueno no importa lo demás si les gusto sobre todo les gusto lo de Loki molestando a Riveria.**

 **Saludos:**

 **victor0606: gracias bro.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: jajaaja seh esa Loki sabe de diversión a lo grande, alcohol y molestar a su familia :v.**

 **Blamasu: pues dejo record sin ser aventurero :v jajaja eso es algo más nuevo aun.**

 **Nomura fudou: jajaja gracias.**

 **Danilo8joaquinortiz: jajaja ya quiero ver si seguirá siendo igual Bete xD.**

 **Richard78zamo: pues sí que se la gano XD.**

 **Darkcrizer: na pues no sé qué decir.**

 **Blackgokurose: jajaja esa parte me encanto XD.**

 **Kenshiro64hokuto no ken: es información clasificada joven, ni siquiera yo la sé, bueno si la sé pero es secreta.**

 **Fernando11chiki: gracias bro tú siempre dejas comentarios alentadores.**

 **Saluditos nuevos:**

 **Nahuel durandal: jajja sorry amigo, de hecho han sido más de dos meses :v y todavía no están listas :v por eso estoy volviendo a ver danmachi y sword oratoria, también estoy leyendo la nl de danmachi, aunque apenas voy terminando el primer volumen :'v y el de sword oratoria no lo he empezado, el manga no lo he checado aun :v, pero como estoy revisando mis partes ya hechas me toma más tiempo.**

 **Maxigiampieri1012: quien es tatsumi? :v jajaja pues no se simplemente la vez que lo escribí me llego a la mente la voz de freezer ordenando eso XD.**

 **CYRACK: bueno técnicamente si es fuerte Bete, pero si lo comparamos con Gohan… bueno es bastante obvio XD.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 6 gustos**

 **Iglesia**

Gohan y Bell se dirigen de regreso a su casa con Hestia.

Bell: _Es tal y como dijo mi abuelo, bueno aunque fue al revés_ – en su mente pasando el recuerdo de su abuelo.

Abuelo: Bell, un aventurero debe conocer chicas en un calabozo, un aventurero debe salvar a una chica de un monstruo, ella te lo agradece y forman una amistad; eso es la mejor parte de ser un aventurero.

Gohan: ¡Pareces contento Bell! Será que ¿te gusta la idea de que me uniré a tu familia? O es por otra razón – preguntaba alegre al ver a su amigo contento.

Bell: ¡Bueno hay dos razones! Una si es que serás parte de la familia de mi Diosa Hestia y la otra es por… ¡es un secreto! – contestó apenado y sin decirle el otro motivo que era haber hablado con su heroína.

Gohan: Bueno está bien, ya llegamos, entremos.

Entrando Gohan y Bell, Hestia se lanzó sobre Bell recibiéndolo gratamente.

Hestia: ¡Bell-kun hoy si cenaremos juntos! ¿Verdad? – decía ilusionada por la respuesta.

Bell: Ahh jajaja ¡Lo siento Diosa! Otra vez cené con Gohan-san en el restaurante – decía apenado.

Hestia: ¡No! Otra vez Gohan-kun ¿Por qué me haces esto? – decía cayendo simulando su muerte.

Bell: ¡Pero hay una buena noticia, Diosa!

Hestia: ¿hmmm? – Exclamó curiosa - ¿De qué se trata? ¿Me trajeron comida que no sean batatas? – decía algo cansada de siempre cenar batatas que le regalaban.

Gohan: ¡No, lo siento por eso Diosa Hestia! – Respondió apenado con una gota de sudor en su nuca - ¡Lo que pasa es que decidí que me uniría a su familia! – decía con una sonrisa a su nueva Diosa.

Hestia: waaaaaaah – gritó emocionada - ¿Enserio? ¿No me mientes? ¡wajuuu Gohan-kun será parte de mi familia! – exclamaba sonoramente totalmente feliz por aquella noticia.

Gohan: ¡Sí, desde ahora yo le juro mi lealtad, Diosa Hestia! – dijo arrodillándose con una mano en su pecho ante la Diosa como señal de respeto y devoción.

Hestia: ¡Yeeeei, que bueno que te decidiste rápido Gohan-kun! Y no te uniste a esa tabla de planchar de Loki – decía orgullosa y feliz.

Gohan: jaja ¡De hecho gracias a ella me decidí al fin! – decía con risa al ver a la Diosa tan contenta.

Hestia: ¿Enserio? ¡Bueno no importa! Ahora eres parte de mi familia Gohan-kun, como primera tarea que te asignaré, será conseguirnos una casa mejor que ésta, mucho más espaciosa y cómoda – decía contenta aprovechando lo que conocía de Gohan; su tesoro de cristales claro está – fufu la familia Hestia ahora vivirá como se lo merece – exclamó pretenciosa y con orgullo.

Bell: ¡Diosa, creo que eso sería un abuso! Aparte todavía no ha hecho el contrato con Gohan-san.

Gohan: ¡Está bien no importa Bell; de cualquier manera yo no necesito tanto dinero, solamente necesito cien mil (100,000) valis de comida por día o mejor dicho por comida jeje así que no hay problema; aquí todavía me quedan novecientos noventa y nueve millones novecientos mil (999,900,000) valis después de nuestra comida! – decía totalmente tranquilo.

Hestia: ¿Queeeee? ¡Tanto dinero, novecientos noventa y nueve millones de valis! Con eso podríamos comprar lo que queramos – dijo con la cara de cuadritos asombrada por la exorbitante cantidad que decía Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Tenga Diosa! Yo no necesito todo ese dinero – dijo entregándole las bolsas de dinero.

Hestia: ¡Esto es demasiado Gohan-kun! ¿estás seguro? - preguntó a punto de desmayarse.

Gohan: ¡Claro, pero ahora no podemos salir a conseguir otro lugar para vivir! Así que lo mejor será dormir por hoy en este lugar – contestó tranquilamente - ¡Por cierto Diosa! ¿A qué contrato se refiere Bell? – dijo curioso Gohan.

Hestia: ¡Se refiere al que tenemos que hacer para que oficialmente seas parte de mi familia y te conviertas en mi sirviente! Pero por ahora tengo que pensar en algún modo de poder hacerlo ya que ni usando todo mi poder tendría el suficiente para completarlo gracias a tu fuerza – decía tranquilamente mientras ocultaba todas las bolsas de dinero que le entregó Gohan.

Gohan: ahh ¡Ya veo! Bueno cuando encuentre la forma yo estaré ahí, mientras tanto yo le juro mi lealtad, aun sin el contrato.

Hestia: ¡Sí, muchas gracias Gohan-kun! – dijo feliz de tener la suerte de encontrar a Gohan y decidiera unirse a ella.

Gohan: Bueno por ahora veré las cosas que me enviaron de mi mundo mis amigos – dijo tranquilamente y dirigiéndose a la parte más amplia de la iglesia.

Hestia: ¿Qué te enviaron? – preguntó muy curiosa, corriendo a donde se dirigía Gohan.

Bell: ¿Podemos ver también?

Gohan: ¡Claro! Recuerdo haberles contado de Las esferas del Dragón ¿Recuerdan? Pues gracias a ellas es que me enviaron obsequios desde mi mundo – dijo caminando y mostrando sus capsulas.

Hestia: ¡Entiendo! Aunque me parece fascinante que exista un Dragón que te cumpla cualquier deseo, pero bueno vamos a ver esas cosas que dices Gohan-kun – comentó ansiosa apresurando a Gohan.

Gohan aventó la capsula que contenía todos sus regalos, apareciendo la nube voladora con el maletín encima y la carta hacia Gohan.

Hestia: ¿Una carta? ¿Puedo leerla Gohan-kun? – preguntó emocionada.

Gohan: ¡Claro, ya la leí! – dándole permiso a su diosa de que leyera su contenido.

Hestia comenzó a leer la carta **(me valen los idiomas diferentes, se haría más complicado que aprendan los idiomas de cada uno así que todos hablan el mismo o algo así; claro a excepción del idioma divino de los Dioses).**

Hestia: ¿Qué son las semillas del ermitaño? ¿Esa nube es la nube que mencionan aquí? ¿Y qué es el báculo sagrado? – preguntó muy curiosa la Diosa a su nuevo familiar.

Gohan: ¡Si, esa es la nube voladora, permite volar a quien monte arriba de ella! Pero la única condición para subir en ella es que la persona sea de un corazón puro – dijo tranquilamente.

Hestia: ¿Corazón puro? Entonces ¿Crees que podría subirme en esa nube? – preguntó curiosa y esperanzada.

Gohan: ¡Claro, puede intentarlo! – Tras esto quitó el maletín de la nube voladora y ayudó a Hestia a subir en la nube.

Hestia: waaah que blandita, ¡es genial Gohan-kun! ¿Con ella dices que puedo volar en los aires? – Preguntó súper alegre y emocionada.

Gohan: ¡Sí, así es! Éste es el báculo sagrado – dijo tomando el bastón mágico de color rojo y mostrándoselo a su Diosa.

Hestia: ¿Qué tiene de especial este bastón, ? – preguntaba mirando con curiosidad el bastón rojo.

Gohan: ¡El báculo sagrado es un arma y objeto muy especial! Ya que no solo sirve para combatir y es muy duro, sino que también se puede expandir hasta donde uno quiera – decía explicando sobre el arma favorita de su padre.

Hestia: ¿Se expande? ¿Cómo? – preguntó curiosa, mientras imaginaba varias maneras posibles en que éste podría hacerlo.

Gohan: ¡Crece báculo sagrado! – ordenó al báculo y este se expandió increíblemente hasta superar la altura de Babel.

Hestia: wuuhaaa ¡increíble! Este bastón es único sin duda es un objeto muy útil – decía estando arriba de la nube moviéndose encima de ella muy feliz.

Gohan: Y las semillas del ermitaño son unas semillas mágicas capaces de curar cualquier herida, restaurar las energías de quien las come y si las ingiere alguien normal y sin tener ninguna herida servirían para que no necesite comer por 1 mes - decía orgulloso, feliz y siempre con asombro por esas semillas que en innumerables ocasiones les salvaron la vida a él y sus amigos; prestándole a Hestia el saco que las contiene.

Hestia: ¡Increíble! Estas semillas son asombrosas, todas éstas cosas son asombrosas Gohan-kun – decía viendo las semillas del saco que le prestó Gohan – de haber tenido antes éstas semillas Bell-kun podría haber ahorrado más dinero al curarse y no necesitar comer – dijo sin pensar que lo que decía sería malinterpretado por el chico de pelo blanco.

Bell: ¡Lo siento por ser tan inútil Diosa! – dijo cabizbajo con un aura deprimente.

Hestia: no te pongas así Bell-kun, solo me refería a que nos hubieran servido para ahorrar dinero en cosas indispensables – dijo tratando de animar a su familiar.

Bell: Sí, Diosa, ¡Pero sigue siendo asombroso Gohan-san! Con ellas prácticamente no te tienes que preocupar por nada – decía asombrado por todos los objetos pertenecientes a Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Te equivocas, Bell! Las semillas no son un juguete, así que preferiría que no sean usadas regularmente, de lo contrario aquel que lo haga se acostumbrara a ser dañado sin importarle su cuerpo y en el momento en el que ya no las posea… ¡no tendrá oportunidad alguna contra nada! – decía serio, mostrándole a Bell que no es buena idea depender solamente de las semillas.

Bell: ¡Bueno, pensándolo así… tienes razón Gohan-san! Me disculpo por ese pensamiento tan egoísta y tonto – decía apenado por querer tomar un camino fácil.

Gohan: ¡Está bien! Pero ahora me pregunto ¿Qué será este frasco con líquido que me entregó Dendé? – decía curioso observando el frasco que le había regalado su amigo.

Hestia: ¿Dendé? ¿Hablas de ese Dios de la Tierra que es tu amigo? – pregunto con total curiosidad.

Gohan: ¡Si, él es el Dios de la Tierra en mi mundo! Pero no sé qué sea este frasco, ¡Bueno, lo guardaré para averiguarlo después! – dijo guardando el frasco.

Gohan continuó tomando las capsulas que tenía en la cajita tomando de 1 en 1, cada una de ellas asombraba a los presentes, la de Milk les saco una gota de sudor ya que eran muchos libros cosa que por no decir inútil, casi inservible en ese mundo debido a su avance tecnológico general; claro que a Gohan y Hestia no les molestaba tener que leerlos o revisarlos, Gohan por su parte porque ya había leído todos esos libros y no le molestaba volver a hacerlo, y Hestia por su parte porque le intrigaba saber cosas del mundo de Gohan y no había una mejor manera de conocerlo que con su historia plasmada en libros, ya que a ella le fascinaba leer cualquier libro. La de Picoro al abrirla dejó sonar un fuerte sonido de golpe en el piso y retumbar en el edificio.

Hestia: ¿Qué tienen esas ropas? Movieron el lugar al salir de su capsulita.

Gohan: ¡Genial, el Señor Picoro me envió ropas para entrenar! – decía alegre al ver y saber que era el regalo de su maestro.

Bell: ¿Ropas para entrenar? ¿Cómo son? – preguntó intrigado.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, para que lo entiendas Bell! ¿Por qué no intentas levantar alguna de ellas? – indicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bell: ¡Está bien! – Aceptó acercándose a la ropa, pero al intentar levantarla no podía - ¿Qué pasa con ésta ropa? No puedo moverla – decía esforzándose por mover alguna ropa.

Gohan: jajaja ¡A eso me refería Bell! Esas ropas tienen peso incluido en ellas, para poder entrenar - dijo levantando la ropa que Bell no pudo – y por cierto ¡ahora que estoy aquí y soy tu maestro tendrás que usar alguna de estas cuando entrenes conmigo! – dijo para su amigo.

Bell: ¿Qué? ¡Gohan-san eso es demasiado! – decía algo asustado por esas palabras.

Gohan: es para hacerte más fuerte físicamente ¡después de todo quieres ser más fuerte! ¿Verdad? – Dijo incitando a su amigo – tú tranquilo, empezaras por la más liviana de todas – dijo para no desalentar a su amigo.

Bell: ¡Está bien Gohan-san!

Gohan: Bien, pero eso será después cuando estés listo, por ahora pondré un cambio de ropa fuera y guardaré el resto para seguir viendo mis obsequios – dijo alegre y emocionado por saber que otros regalos le habían dado.

Gohan entonces guardo la ropa y sacó la capsula de Bulma, al abrirla de esta salió una montaña de monedas de oro, la cual dejó sorprendido a Gohan, a Bell impactado y a Hestia escurriendo saliva con ojos llorando dinero al ver esa montaña de oro.

Hestia: ¡Gohan-kun! ¿No te cansas de darme esas impresiones? – Decía recuperándose de su trance de financiero, limpiándose la saliva de su boca – cada vez me sorprendes con más y más dinero, ¡Dime que no tienes un mar de oro, porque de ser así ya no aguantare otro sobresalto igual! – decía tomándose el corazón de la impresión y suerte que tenía al tener a Gohan.

Gohan: ajajaja ¡La verdad no sabía que Bulma me enviaría algo así! Pero también tenga este dinero Diosa Hestia, como dije no necesito tanto de él – dijo mientras Hestia estaba en shock por la suerte que tenía.

Bell: jajaja ¡Gohan-san siempre nos sorprendes! Con todo el dinero que le has entregado a nuestra Diosa estoy seguro que podremos tener una mejor vida, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de la pobre vida que teníamos mí Diosa Hestia y yo con nuestras pocas ganancias – comentaba mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

Gohan: ¡Descuida, después de todo, también es mi Diosa! Y si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para mejorar su vida lo haré – decía alegremente a su amigo y Diosa.

Bell: ¡Gohan-san! ¿Qué tiene esa espada? ¿Quién te la envió? – preguntó al notar la espada junto a todo lo demás.

Gohan: ahh esa espada ¡Se llama la espada Z! Es un regalo del Supremo Kaio-sama, es decir el Dios supremo del universo en donde vivía.

Hestia: hmmm ¡Pues no importa que tan supremo sea! ¡Ahora Gohan-kun es parte de mí familia! – decía con celos de que Gohan conociera a un Dios aparentemente más importante que ella y todos los Dioses de Orario.

Bell: ¿Qué pasa con ésta espada Gohan-san? ¡Ni siquiera puedo levantarla! – decía mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando levantar la espada.

Gohan: jajaja ¡Es igual a la ropa de entrenamiento, como es una espada legendaria el Supremo Kaio-sama pensó que podría derrotar a Buu con ella, ya que nadie pudo lograr sacarla y como pensó, solo la pude sacar yo! Y entonces vi que era una espada absurdamente pesada que incluso a mí me costó levantarla, pero después entrené con ella y la pude dominar haciéndome más fuerte; así que mejor no intentes levantarla, solo te podrías lastimar si te esfuerzas en hacerlo – explicaba tranquilo sabiendo que le sería imposible levantarla al chico de pelo blanco.

Bell: ¡Increíble! Debe ser una espada muy poderosa – dijo asombrado por esa espada.

Gohan: jajaja ¡Bueno no tanto, después de todo, mi Padre y yo la rompimos en el Planeta Supermo! – exclamó divertido.

Bell: ¡¿Qué, la rompiste?! ¿Cómo? – preguntó estupefacto.

Gohan: Pues mi Padre y el Supremo Kaio-sama querían probar su filo, entonces fue cuando corte una roca, pero el Supremo Kaio-sama quiso enfrentarla contra el metal más duro del universo, al intentar cortarlo la espada se rompió – explicó a su amigo.-

Bell: ohhh entiendo, entonces ¿ésta espada es la misma? – preguntó curioso.

Gohan: bueno, dice que no es la misma, pero que es exactamente igual a la original – respondió a la duda de Bell - Ahora la del Señor Vegeta – dijo después de que Hestia guardara todo el oro en el mismo lugar que el dinero.

Cuando aventó la capsula, de esta apareció una gran nave.

Gohan: ¡Estupendo! Con esto podré entrenar perfectamente y también a Bell.

Hestia: ¡Gohan-kun! ¿Qué es esa enorme esfera de metal?

Gohan: ¡Diosa, Hestia! Esto es la tecnología que le mencione, con ésta nave se pueden hacer muchas cosas, y también tiene varias cosas dentro de ella, por favor entren – dijo invitando a su familia.

Cuando entraron Hestia y Bell estaban asombrados por lo raro, brillante y aparentemente lujoso de ese lugar, claro que no sabían si era lujoso ya que nunca habían visto algo parecido antes, pero se veía tan maravilloso dentro que estaban asombrados.

Hestia: ¡Es maravilloso Gohan-kun!

Bell: ¿Cómo es que podemos entrenar en este sitio Gohan-san? – preguntó embobado.

Gohan: ¡Diosa Hestia! ¿Podría salir un momento de aquí? Le voy a mostrar a Bell como se entrena aquí – Tras esto Hestia salió y observaba por una ventana lo que sucedía adentro.

Bell: ¿Por qué tenía que salir ella Gohan-san? – preguntó, pero no pudo seguir ya que sintió un gran peso sobre él y cayó al suelo.

Gohan: ¡Por esto Bell! Actualmente active la máquina de gravedad y esta puesta a cinco veces la gravedad de la Tierra, es decir si afuera de aquí tu cuchillo pesa 1kg, aquí pesa 5kg, igual que todo tu cuerpo y lo que está dentro, supongo que ya entendiste el por qué le dije a la Diosa que saliera – dijo desactivando la máquina.

Bell: Es asombroso Gohan-san, ésta cosa es increíble, con razón eres tan fuerte, ya quiero que me entrenes dentro de ella – decía emocionado a su amigo y ahora mentor – por cierto, ¿podrías desactivarla? Siento como si no pudiera respirar – le pidió mientras seguía en el suelo.

Gohan: ¡Claro, Bell! – Dijo desactivando la máquina y abriendo la puerta – Diosa Hestia, ya puede entrar ya le mostré como es que se usa la máquina de gravedad.

Hestia: ¡No vi muy bien! Solo vi que tocaste algo y repentinamente Bell-kun cayó al suelo… pero después me puedes explicar cómo funciona ésta hermosa esfera metálica de lujo, por ahora ¿Qué tal si dormimos dentro de ella? Debe ser muy agradable dormir aquí.

Gohan: ¡Está bien Diosa Hestia! Tenga ésta es una capsula en la cual puede guardar todo el dinero para que no le sea complicado llevarlo de un lugar a otro.

Tras esto Hestia se dirigió con Gohan a guardar el tesoro que ahora tenía, mientras Gohan le explicaba cómo usar las capsulas, una vez todo guardado a excepción de la nube voladora sobre la cual por cierto Hestia quiso dormir, la Espada Z y el Báculo Sagrado, todos se dispusieron a dormir dentro de la máquina de gravedad.

 **Castillo Loki**

Loki: ¡Aiz, no le devuelvas! La espada a ese Gohan – decía enojada.

Aiz: Pero ésta es su espada, se la tengo que devolver – decía apenada y reprochando.

Loki: ¡No importa, no tienes permitido acercarte a él!

Aiz: ¡Pero si no lo llevo con el forjador no me hará otra espada! – decía como único reproche valido.

Loki: ¡Entonces usa esa espada Aiz! Después de todo es tan fuerte que rompió la tuya.

Aiz: Pero… – quería volver a replicar pero fue silenciada.

Loki: Sin peros Aiz, no te acercaras a él, menos ahora que se unirá a la familia de ese renacuajo.

Después de eso todos fueron a descansar, dejando al golpeado Bete en su recamara descansando.

En el cuarto de Riveria, ella estaba pensando sobre las cosas que pasaron esa noche.

Riveria: _¡Gohan no se unirá a mi familia! No se cómo acercarme a él para saber más cosas, me gustaría saber acerca de su fuerza, y que perteneciera a la familia Loki_ – pensaba triste como si rompieran sus ilusiones – _si pertenece a la familia de la Diosa Hestia, Loki no me dejara estar con él_ – pensaba sin darse cuenta, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su pensamiento se puso más roja que la sangre de un minotauro sobre Bell **(jajaja demasiado ok no, como un jitomate)** y explotó en vergüenza por ello - _¿Por qué pensé eso? ¡No sé qué me pasa… dije que debía olvidar a Gohan y esa imagen… sobre todo ese sueño!_ – Dijo recordando el sueño que tuvo con el pelinegro - _¿Por qué no puedo olvidar su rostro y esa sonrisa… ese cuerpo y el sueño que tuve con él?_ \- pensaba comenzando a rodar por su cama nerviosa y sin poder controlar su propia mente y pensamientos como siempre hace - _¡Bueno, supongo que soñar un poco no le hace daño a nadie!_ – Pensaba dejando de rodar sobre su cama con un gran sonrojo en su cara y recordando su sueño de la noche pasada - _¡Imposible! Es muy vergonzoso el siquiera recordarlo, tengo que controlarme después de todo él ahora mismo ya debe ser parte de la Familia de la Diosa Hestia y Loki jamás nos permitiría…_ \- pensaba sonrojándose si se podía más de lo que estaba al razonar lo que estaba a punto de pensar – _Suficiente tengo que dormir, ésta noche tengo que descansar adecuadamente_ – dijo recostándose lista para dormir peroo… _"Gohan: ¡Riveria! ¿Por qué no me aceptas? ¡Ambos nos queremos! Riveria: ¡Pero Gohan-kun! Nuestras familias son distintas y nuestras Diosas nunca nos dejarían. Gohan: ¡Eso no me importa! Yo deseo estar contigo. Riveria: ¡Por favor Gohan-kun no hagas esto más difícil! Gohan: ¡Lo siento Riveria! Pero si no hay otra alternativa te voy robar y nos iremos lejos de aquí. Riveria: ¡Gohan-kun!"_

Con Aiz estaba poniendo la espada del pelinegro a un lado de su cama y dispuesta a descansar.

Aiz: ¡Quiero devolverle su espada a Gohan! Quiero verlo y después que me acompañe con el herrero.

Tiona: jaja ¡Entonces estás enamorada! ¿Después de todo Aiz? – decía jugando la amazona que entró al cuarto de la rubia.

Aiz: ¡No es verdad! No es nada de eso, solo quiero verlo para entregarle su espada.

Tiona: ¿Quieres? Entonces es algo que no es obligatorio sino que ¡Tú lo deseas Aiz! Jajaja – decía revolviendo más a su amiga.

Aiz: ¡Que no es así, Tiona! Yo solo… – estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

Tiona: ¡Si, si! Cuando al fin sepas que te gusta Gohan me dices, ¡Yo te ayudaré! – Decía retirándose del cuarto de la rubia – Después de todo, no creo que sea casualidad que no se haya llevado su espada consigo cuando se la entregaste en la "Señora de la Abundancia" – completó su frase cerrando la puerta del cuarto de su amiga.

Aiz: ¡No es eso! – decía al aire sin nadie en su cuarto; Aiz comenzando a dormir, tuvo un pequeño sueño… _"Gohan: jajaja Aiz ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y comemos juntos? Aiz: ¡Pero, quiero alcanzarte y ayudarte si estás en peligro! Gohan: ¡Sabes que no hay nada aquí que me ponga en riesgo, lo único que me preocupa eres tú! Aiz: ¡Lo sé Gohan, pero quiero que sepas que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte aunque no lo necesites! Gohan: ¡Está bien Aiz, entonces primero vamos a comer, después yo practicaré contigo! Aiz: ¡Sí, Gohan! Jeje"._

Había amanecido en el castillo y todos se encontraban despertando.

Loki: ¡Buenos días a todos!

Familia Loki: ¡Buenos días!

Loki: ¡Riveria! ¿No dormiste bien? ¡Te ves con mucho sueño! Espera ¿acaso no dormiste por pensar en Gohan? Jejeje – decía sin hartarse de molestar a su amiga.

Riveria: ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Yo por qué soñaría con Gohan? – decía volteando la mirada de la Diosa.

Loki: ¡Está bien! Por qué no te dejare estar junto a él – decía molestando más a su amiga con malicia.

Riveria: ¿Qué? ¿Sigues molesta por que te rechazo Loki? – decía tratando de desviar la atención de Loki y reprochar en una misma oración.

Loki: ¡Vaya, entonces quieres que te deje estar con Gohan! O ¿Por qué tan preocupada si estoy molesta o no con Gohan? Jejeje – decía con total malicia y diversión en sus palabras.

Riveria: ¡Claro que no! Me voy a otra parte – decía escapando de la Diosa.

Loki: _jejeje ¡es tan divertido molestar a Riveria ahora que se su punto débil!_ – Pensaba con regocijo sobre su familiar siempre seria - ¡Buenos días Aiz-tan! – dijo saltando hacia ella e intantar manosearla.

Aiz: ¡Buenos días Loki! – dijo esquivando a la Diosa.

Loki: ¿Aiz a dónde vas a ir hoy? ¿Vas a practicar con esa espada ya que no te hará otra el herrero? – preguntaba curiosa viendo la espada en la espalda de la rubia.

Tiona: Aiz ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pareces extraña! ¿Paso algo? – preguntaba a su amiga.

Aiz: ¡Tuve un extraño sueño anoche! – respondió tranquila.

Tiona: ohh ¡espera! ¿Será que soñaste con Gohan? Jajaja ¿Enserio estás enamorada Aiz? Jajaja – decía burlándose de su amiga.

Aiz: ¡No es lo que crees! Solo es un sueño, y nunca dije que soñé con Gohan – decía mintiendo a su amiga ya que si soñó con Gohan.

Tiona: Bueno no importa, ¿Qué dices si vamos de compras? – invitaba a su amiga.

Tione: ¡Sí, y sería muy bueno que tengas algo de ropa más femenina! ¿No crees?

Tiona: ¡Cierto, así podrías conquistar a Gohan! Jajaja – decía bromeando e invitándola a comprar entre amigas.

Loki: ¡Jamás, Aiz no va a comprar ropa para lucírsela a ese desagradecido! Aiz-tan es mía ¿verdad Aiz? – dijo volviendo a lanzarse hacia la rubia.

Aiz: ¡Está bien! Vamos – dijo esquivando a la Diosa otra vez y aceptando la propuesta.

Loki: ¡Aiz, te prohíbo comprar ropa para modelársela a Gohan! ¡Aiz-tan! – gritaba entre lágrimas a su favorita.

Las amigas se dirigían hacia las tiendas de ropa, pero cuando iban a salir del castillo se toparon con Riveria.

Riveria: ¡Esperen! Yo también las acompañare – afirmó tranquila.

Tione: ¡Qué raro que Mamá Hen nos quiera acompañar! Normalmente ni pensarías en comprar algo de ropa innecesaria.

Riveria: ¿Qué tiene de malo querer algo de ropa extra? ¡Después de todo algunas de mis ropas ya están muy viejas! – decía dando una excusa.

Tiona: Espera ¿no será que la fría Riveria se enamoró de Gohan y tiene celos de Aiz? – decía pícaramente y volviendo a jugar.

Riveria: ¡Deja de decir tonterías y mejor vamos! Se puede hacer tarde – decía eludiendo la pregunta insinuativa de su amiga amazona - _¡Esa Tiona, si no tengo cuidado podría descubrir la debilidad que me acongoja estos últimos días! Y también tiene razón, por un momento me sentí celosa de Aiz, ¡No sé por qué pasó eso! Pero sin darme cuenta ya les había dicho que también iría_ – pensaba ocultando el sonrojo que se quería formar en sus mejillas.

Así todas las chicas se dirigieron hacia las tiendas de ropa.

 **Iglesia abandonada**

La familia de Hestia estaba despertando bastante relajados y muy cómodos por el lugar en donde durmieron, en especial la Diosa que durmió literalmente sobre una nube.

Bell: ¡Diosa! ¿Podría actualizar mis estatus? – le pedía ilusionada por ver las nuevas habilidades que obtuvo por el día anterior.

Hestia: ¡Te haces muchas Ilusiones con el calabozo Bell-kun! Pero recuéstate para poder realizarlo.

Tras esto Bell, se recostó, la diosa se puso encima retirándose su guante y con un alfiler pinchó su dedo sacando una gota de sangre que cayó esparciéndose en la espalda del peliblanco, así saliendo una esfera de luz de su espalda con algunas letras estilo runas, tras estar acomodando éstas la Diosa se sorprendió al ver que los estados de su familiar habían aumentado bastante en un solo día.

Bell: ¿Pasa algo Diosa? – preguntaba confuso por la expresión de su Diosa.

Hestia: ¡Nada Bell-kun! _¡Esto debe ser por esa habilidad que obtuvo, al conocer a esa Wallen-no-se-que! "Realis Phrase" efecto de la habilidad: crecimiento rápido, seguirá funcionando mientras no cambien sus sentimientos y el efecto es afectado por la intensidad de los sentimientos, ¿¡Cómo que sus sentimientos!? ¡Eres un infiel, Bell-kun!_ – pensaba mientras le daba golpes en la espalda a Bell - _felicidades Bell-kun tienes una habilidad, ¡Pero me molesta que haya sido otra quien te haya hecho desarrollarla!_ Aquí tienes Bell-kun ya está – decía entregándole una hoja con sus estados.

Bell: ¡Genial! Mis habilidades subieron mucho ¿sabe por qué fue eso Diosa?

Hestia: ¡Yo que sé! – respondió enojada en tono de celos.

Gohan: jajaja eso es bueno Bell, ya verás que te entrenare muy bien.

Bell: ¡Si, por favor Gohan-san! – dijo dando una reverencia.

Hestia: ¡Por cierto Bell-kun! Saldré po días así que no te preocupes por mí.

Bell: ¿A donde va a ir Diosa? – preguntaba curioso.

Hestia: ¡Es un secreto! Y también quiero que Gohan-kun venga como mi acompañante y escolta – indicó a su nuevo familiar.

Gohan: ¡Está bien Diosa! – respondió afirmativamente a las indicaciones de su Diosa.

Hestia: ¡Entonces regresaremos pronto Bell-kun! Por favor cuida de la casa – dijo retirándose con Gohan, quien llevaba la máquina de gravedad en la capsula y Hestia la capsula con todo el dinero que le dio Gohan.

Bell: ¡Bueno, supongo que iré al calabozo yo solo! – decía alegre de que su Diosa no fuera sola al lugar que fuera.

 **Tiendas ciudad Orario**

Aiz: ¿Qué tipo de ropa debería comprar? – se preguntaba al mirar tanta variedad de ropa, diferente a lo que ella usa.

Tiona: ¡Yo te ayudare a escogerla Aiz! – decía con una mirada de diversión.

Tione: ¡Yo le ayudare a Riveria! Me asegurare de que se vea completamente diferente a la usual seria Rivera que conocemos – decía divertida y con malicia.

Riveria: ¡No te preocupes, yo puedo escoger mi ropa! No necesito que me ayudes Tione - decía tratando de eludir a la amazona.

Tras esto todas las chicas comenzaron a probar todo tipo de ropa, desde trajes de baño hasta ropa de hombre, Riveria por su parte estaba tratando de comprar algo cómodo y no tan femenino, cosa que Tione al ver siempre se la quitaba y le entregaba ropas muy bonitas, femeninas y reveladoras.

Cuando terminaron de decidir qué cosa iban a comprar Tiona decidió que Aiz compraría una blusa de color blanco con detalles dorados y una falda purpura con bordes blancos que hacía juego con la blusa y unas medias largas color blanco,

Aiz: ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto observando la ropa.

Tiona: ¡Si, te ves perfecta, seguro conquistas el corazón de Gohan! – decía divertida y gustosa al ver que se veía muy bien su amiga rubia.

Lefiya: ¡Te ves perfecta Aiz-san! – dijo fascinada por la rubia - Y es mentira que a Aiz-san le gusta Gohan-san ¿Cierto Aiz-san? – preguntó ilusionada porque lo negara.

Aiz: ¡Gohan me llama la atención! Quisiera saber más de él y por qué es tan fuerte – respondió sin vacilar, esto hizo que la elfo castaña empezara a soltar lágrimas.

Lefiya: buaaa A… Ai… ¡Aiz-san se enamoró de Gohan! – decía llorando.

Tiona: jajaja ¡Ya cálmate Lefiya! Aun no aseguro que estuviera enamorada – decía divertida por burlarse de Aiz y la escena que hacía la elfo.

Con Riveria y Tione, ellas también estaban probando la última ropa que decidiría Tione para la elfo de pelo verde; siendo este un vestido corto casual de color azul verdoso y cinturón marrón de hebilla dorada, que hacía resaltar más el cabello y ojos de Riveria.

Riveria: ¡Creo que este vestido es demasiado para mí! Mejor comprare algo menos llamativo – decía nerviosa al verse con él.

Tione: ¡Te ves fabulosa Riveria! Nada que ver con esa vieja ropa de batalla, seguro que dejaras a todos impactados cuando te vean – decía asegurando que se veía perfecta.

Riveria: ¿En verdad? ¡Bueno, si ese es el caso! Supongo que tampoco tiene nada de malo verme más femenina alguna vez – decía tratando de no avergonzarse - _¿Me pregunto qué diría Gohan si me viera así?_ – pensaba al imaginarse con el mencionado paseando por la ciudad.

Tione: ¡Bueno, está decidido Riveria! Compraremos ese.

Después de esto las chicas decidieron regresar a su casa con sus ropas nuevas.

 **Orario**

Gohan: ¿Qué vamos a hacer Diosa? – preguntaba curioso.

Hestia: ¡Vamos a comprar muchas cosas Gohan-kun! Y como tengo mucho dinero en ésta capsula sería peligroso que fuera sola.

Gohan: ¡Entiendo! ¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a comprar?

Hestia: ¡Una nueva casa perfectamente a la medida de la riqueza que tenemos Gohan-kun! Aparte si alguien se une en un futuro a nuestra familia, quisiera que tenga un buen lugar donde dormir – respondió con una gran sonrisa orgullosa.

Gohan: ¡Vaya eso es una gran idea Diosa! Entonces vamos a comprarla.

Tras esto ambos se dirigieron hacia varios lugares donde se encontraban con grandes mansiones y pequeños castillos, decidiendo que comprarían una mansión, tras esto el vendedor les pidió una cantidad exorbitante de dinero que de no ser porque Hestia recibió mayores sorpresas de Gohan quedaría desmayada, terminando por comprarla con 8 bolsas repletas de dinero y del valor de veinte millones de valis cada una (20,000,000); tras esto el vendedor de la mansión quedo pasmado al ver el dinero que sacaron de un momento a otro.

Hestia: ¡Jo jo jo jo jo! Oh jojojojo – se reía avariciosamente y orgullosa de poder realizar aquella compra que en sus sueños podría haber logrado.

Gohan: jajaja ¡Me alegra que este feliz Diosa! ¿Ahora que más compraremos?

Hestia: ¡Bueno Gohan-kun, ahora me acompañaras a comprar ropa! Específicamente un vestido muy elegante y para ti un traje, porque ésta noche es el "Banquete de Dios" y al fin asistiré con un buen vestido, y tú serás mi acompañante, aparte tengo algunos planes por hacer ahí – decía feliz a su familiar no oficial.

Gohan: ¡Claro Diosa!

Estos se dirigieron a las tiendas de ropa guardando el título y llaves de su nueva propiedad.

En las tiendas de ropa de gala, Hestia estaba súper feliz que saltaba de un lado a otro, observando cuanto vestido pasara por sus ojos, Gohan solamente estaba divertido viendo a su Diosa tan feliz.

Hestia: ¡Bueno Gohan-kun! ¿Has visto algún traje que te haya gustado? – pregunto a su familiar para no demorarse tanto en escogerlo.

Gohan: Sí, pero creo que sería mejor comprar el suyo Diosa, después podemos comprar el mío.

Así Hestia comenzó a probarse muchos vestidos diferentes, como en pasarela para Gohan, él solo estaba divertido y pensando en el vestido que mejor se vería en su Diosa; cuando finalmente decidió por uno.

Gohan: ¡Ese es perfecto Diosa! Le queda excelente – dijo contento al ver a su Diosa.

Hestia: ¿Me veo bien Gohan-kun? ¡No quiero que mi primer vestido me haga ver mal en esa fiesta! – preguntó nerviosa esperando una respuesta halagadora.

Gohan: ¡Se ve preciosa Diosa! Le aseguro que se ve fantástica – respondió observando a su Diosa.

Hestia: ¡Perfecto, entonces compraremos éste! Y ahora compraremos el tuyo Gohan-kun – afirmó al recibir la respuesta halagándola que ella esperaba.

Tras esto compraron el vestido y fueron por el traje de Gohan dispuestos a presentarse en la fiesta de los Dioses.

 **Castillo Loki**

Todo el grupo de chicas estaban llegando a su casa cuando vieron algo raro.

Aiz: ¿Un carruaje? – preguntó viendo uno en la entrada.

Tiona: ¿Para que estará aquí?

Riveria: ¡Debe ser por el "Banquete de los Dioses" que celebra ésta noche el Dios Ganesha!

Tras esto las puertas del castillo se abrieron y corriendo salió la Diosa Loki que vestía un vestido color negro y algunas joyas pequeñas lanzándose hacia las chicas.

Loki: ¡Bienvenidas! Ya quiero verte en tu nueva ropa Aiz – gritaba saltando hacia ellas.

Todas la esquivaron excepto una elfo castaña que nunca la esquivaba.

Loki: ¡Me sentí muy sola Lefiya! – decía manoseando los pechos de la elfo.

Lefiya: ¡Ayúdenme! Sálvame Aiz-san – decía pidiendo auxilio.

Aiz: ¡Lo siento, Lefiya! – dijo retirándose del lugar.

Lefiya: ¡No digas eso ahora, Aiz-san! – gritaba sin escapatoria.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, la verdad me fue difícil pensar en un vestido para Riveria ya que no se de eso, para Aiz fue fácil ya que es el mismo que en el anime, sin más hasta la próxima.**


End file.
